


Proposal と JoKe

by cartoonkattun



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 主CP：松竹梅魅録×佐賀野功太
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonkattun/pseuds/cartoonkattun
Summary: 人帅钱有老爸强的松竹梅魅录万万没想到自己居然会事业爱情双丰收的时候春风得意马蹄疾——刹车，同为警察的恋人佐贺野功太因公受伤——失忆了！失忆就算了，居然还跟女高中生谈恋爱？于面子于真心都必须把自家男友追回来！警二代×帅交番的轻喜剧《ProposalとJoKe》——我对你的everything都是认真的！





	1. 我和你的这种关系

“啊……那里……啊……”  
明明是男人，被亲吻乳头却会有仿佛全身通电一般的酥麻感，还很可耻地发出自己听了都有点春情荡漾的呻吟。  
“舒服吗？”  
“我，我不知道……”  
压在自己身上的男人，总喜欢一边用舌头围着乳尖打转，一边问那些让人难以启齿的话。  
“哦，不知道吗？”  
男人笑着，将逗弄乳尖的灵巧花舌换成了修长的手指，舌头则一路向下舔吻，直到肚脐周围。  
“啊！痒……”  
不同于舌面的颗粒感，男人的指尖带着薄薄的一层茧，在敏感的乳头周围轻轻摩擦，简直就要害人当场就喷射出来！  
“啊，啊，不要弄了！求你……”  
“那，我就不弄咯！”  
男人说着，顺从地松开手，舌头也离开了肚脐。他坐直身子，像是要起身离开。  
“等，等一下……”  
停下动作以后即刻席卷而来的空虚感，就好像小说里描写的那些被巫师在体内种了蛊一般，浑身痒得难受。尤其是身后那本应该专注出口的羞耻部位，居然痒得还发那么一点点痛，叫嚣着想要拓展进口业务。  
“我……你……”  
见男人真的准备起身，终于还是咬咬牙，抓住了他的手。  
“反，反正你也脱得差不多了，大家都是男人，互相帮个忙，也没，没什么吧……”  
越说到后面越没有底气——也是，虽然男人和自己都脱得基本只剩一条裤衩了，可是有可能感觉空虚寂寞痒的，只有自己而已。说什么大家都是男人，互相帮忙什么的，也是烂得不能再烂的借口。  
男人回过头，神色平静地说：  
“帮忙？也不是不可以，你想我怎么帮？”  
不知道这个男人是不是对别人也这样，看似平静的眼底，其实波涛汹涌兴风作浪。  
“我，我想……”  
其实也不是第一次了，可是怎么就总是没办法顺利地说出口呢？  
也对，正常男人有这方面的需求，应该找女人解决才是。不过像自己这样后面瘙痒的话，女生，也没，没办法吧？  
“啊……怎么会这样……”  
自暴自弃地用手遮住脸，两腿羞耻地张开成M字。不敢去看男人颜色变深的瞳仁，只听到耳边传来拉开抽屉的声音——  
“你的账上可又要多一笔咯！”  
只来得及胡乱地“嗯”一声，很快，注意力就全部跑到那突然被润滑的清凉乳液入侵的后穴去了。  
“啊，啊……”  
“哗，里面这么热？你是有多饥渴啊？”  
“我……”  
每次被问到这种羞得要死的问题，就有一种恨不得咬舌自尽，让男人只管奸尸，自己可以什么都不听不说的冲动。  
“这里，我看看……”  
“啊！”  
一下子就被精准地找到体内的敏感点，男人对这具身体的熟悉程度，简直比自己还要懂得多。  
“可，可以了……嗯……”  
再次咬牙说出令人羞耻的请求，男人抽出手指的瞬间，刚刚那种可怕的空虚感再次袭来，不过每当这个时候，男人都会温柔地亲吻自己。  
“嗯……”  
和亲吻歌子的感觉完全不同，男人的吻再怎么轻柔，两片嘴唇都是炽热的，像要融化自己一般的炽热。  
“嗯……哼……嗯……”  
可耻的是，自己好像真的要被他融化一般，常常亲着亲着就会不自觉地搂住他的脖子，还回应他的吻。  
一想到刚刚在自己乳尖和肚脐周围挑逗的花舌，此刻正在纠缠自己的舌头，挑逗自己的齿间，下身好像就要爆炸一般，忍不住溢出快活的白浊！  
“嘿，等我一下嘛！”  
“啊！”  
下身被无情地捏了一下，混沌的意识也仿佛瞬间清醒一般。男人凑过来，在自己唇上又啄了一下。  
“那，我来帮忙咯！”  
“嗯……啊，啊……”  
每次被男人的硕大撑开，动作再慢也还是疼的——有时候疼得厉害，意识就会飘飘然的乱想，这要是没有润滑没有戴套，得疼成什么样？  
然后又会胡思乱想，男人好像很知道怎样跟同性做这种事，也很清楚自己身上的每一处敏感点……难道真的如他所说，自己以前和他交往过？  
“啊……啊，那里，啊，啊，好，好啊……”  
“是这里吗？”  
“是，啊，啊啊，慢，慢一点啊啊……”  
男人突然抓住自己的腰，开始对着那点敏感发起一阵猛攻！酸酸麻麻的快感瞬间铺天盖地席卷而来，简直就是洪水猛兽一般，把自己直接就冲到九霄云外去了！  
“啊，我，我不行了……”  
双手简直无处安放，只得胡乱地抓住身下的褥子，攥紧又放开，揉得褥子皱巴巴的。一条腿也被撞得落到了外面的地板上，木地板凉凉的，倒是缓解了些许体内的燥热。  
“功ちゃん……”  
另一条腿被男人架在了肩膀上——男人总是这样，快要冲刺的时候，就会趴下来压在自己身上，一边在自己脸上胡乱亲吻，一边这样叫着自己。  
功ちゃん……  
这个名字总感觉很耳熟。除了男人，还有谁这样叫过自己吗？  
“啊，啊，真的，真的要不行了……”  
相比之下，自己好像从来没有在私底下叫过男人的名字。大概因为私底下除了做这种事也没什么别的交情，所以一直都是“那个”“嗯”“你”这样模糊的……偶尔工作场合遇到了，也没什么机会叫他——毕竟男人算是自己的上司，作为下属的自己，一般除了汇报工作，也就“是”和“遵命”外加点头哈腰敬礼就好。  
所以想想也挺奇怪，以前和男人交往，这种事情真的可能发生过吗？  
“啊……要，要去了……”  
“功ちゃん，抱住我！”  
听从男人的命令，搂住男人的脖颈，刚刚跑到外面去的那条腿，也不自觉地挂到了男人腰上。  
“来，来了……嗯！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊……”  
为什么，明明正在和女生交往的自己，会这么轻易接受和男人做爱呢？两人真的就像做过无数次一样，每次高潮都合拍得不可思议……  
不知道在被褥上躺了多久，扭头看去，身边的男人好像睡着了。  
“嗞……嗞……”  
伸出手，轻轻把放在旁边的制度裤扯过来，掏出手机。  
“功太，今晚来家里吃饭吧？”  
是歌子的短信。简单地回了一个“好”字，小心翼翼地将男人搭在自己腰上的手拿开，功太爬起来，蹑手蹑脚地穿好衣服，慢慢走出了房间。  
其实功太刚刚一动，男人就醒了。房门没有关上，男人欠起身子，侧着身撑着脑袋，看功太走过客厅，特意弯下腰，轻轻摸了摸正趴在舒适的羊毛毯上小憩的爱犬男山的头。


	2. 我的功ちゃん怎么受伤了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人帅钱有老爸强的松竹梅魅录万万没想到自己居然会事业爱情双丰收的时候春风得意马蹄疾——刹车，同为警察的恋人佐贺野功太因公受伤——失忆了！失忆就算了，居然还跟女高中生谈恋爱？于面子于真心都必须把自家男友追回来！警二代×帅交番的轻喜剧《ProposalとJoKe》——我对你的everything都是认真的！

半年前。  
“让一下！麻烦让一下！”  
魅录赶到急诊大厅时，两只漂亮的桃花眼都是血红的。  
“松竹梅处长！”  
尽管知道自己肯定逃不了一顿臭骂，但山本还是壮着胆子，主动叫了魅录。果然，魅录的目光瞬间锁定到自己身上，那样子，简直就像要吃了自己似的。  
在东京警察圈里混的，哪个不认识眼前这位太子爷？松竹梅魅录，虽然自己很低调，但抵不住有一个超爱出风头的警视厅总监老爸，再加上自己手持巨大人脉网，就在大家纷纷猜测，这位太子爷会空降哪个领导席位，谁都没想到，他居然主动申请到巡查处就任！  
“大家好，我是今天开始在巡查处担任助理一职的松竹梅魅录。请多指教！”  
“我去，这么闪耀的助理，我这个处长还能不能愉快地当下去了呀！”  
一想到自己处室里居然潜伏，不，是明摆着一位比自己要高那么多个段位的手下，现任巡查科的处长一想起来就觉得胃隐隐发疼。  
此刻，同样胃疼的，还有正在急诊大厅里被魅录瞪得心脏病都快出来了的山本。   
“人呢？现在怎么样了？”   
“这位先生，麻烦让一下！”   
护士催促的声音在一米开外的地方响起。魅录下意识就拉着山本往旁边让，结果回头一看——   
“功ちゃん，你怎么样？”   
躺在车床上被护士推着要往手术室去的，正是魅录此刻挂念心头的恋人——音尾派出所的巡查长，佐贺野功太。   
虽然头上被包得跟木乃伊似的，但功太的意识居然还是清醒的。看到魅录朝自己扑过来，又被旁边的护工辣开，他虚弱地苦笑道：   
“吵死了……”   
然后，就被推进手术室里去了。   
“哈……”   
冷冰冰的红灯在手术室外“嗒”的亮了起来。魅录虚脱一般地跌坐在长凳上。山本战战兢兢地坐到他的旁边。   
“佐贺野他，在例行巡查的路上，偶遇了通缉令上的在逃犯。两人在打斗的过程中，佐贺野被犯人手里的重物砸伤了头……”   
“我×他大爷！”   
山本赶紧拉住暴走的魅录。   
“处长！松竹梅处长，请您冷静！”   
虽然魅录本人的确只想当个小助理，但全办公室上下都知道，太子爷接手“处长”一职不过是迟早的事。所以大家也就“处长”“处长”地称呼他了。  
“你他妈的让我怎么冷静！”   
“处长，这里是医院！”   
山本几乎是用尽了全身力气，才好不容易把魅录按回到了座位上。   
“犯人我们已经抓住了。很快就可以转交给警视厅处理。”   
“老子现在就处理了他！”   
看到魅录又要气急败坏地往外冲，山本赶紧一把将他拦腰抱住。   
“冷静！处长！”   
深呼吸了大概20次，魅录才慢慢平复下心情。他坐回到长凳上，将挂在脖子上的地球项链攥紧在手心里。   
“功ちゃん，你可千万不能有事啊！”   
手术进行得很顺利。不到两个钟头，手术室门上的红灯就转成了绿灯。山本长长地舒了一口气，魅录更是恨不得当场就抱着身边的大叔，嚎啕大哭一场。   
“功ちゃん！呜呜，太好了……”   
完全不管周围环境，魅录从小到大都有情到深处想哭就哭的本事。他呜呜哭着，朝着缓慢从里面拉开的手术室的大门飞扑过去！  
“功ちゃん！功ちゃん！”  
然而魅录看到的只是外表上没什么大碍的功太。当然，功太毕竟也是练家子，身子骨够硬朗，不然也很难年纪轻轻当上音尾派出所的巡查长。只是，伤毕竟在脑袋上，被那样的重物用力砸了一下，脑震荡什么的，是在所难免的。   
“谢谢你，一直在这里陪我。可是，你是谁？”   
功太失忆了！变得不认识魅录了！   
“我，我……”   
魅录这下直接在病房里放声大哭起来！   
“呜哇！哇……”   
本来醒来就已经觉得头很痛了，结果旁边还杵着一个眼看着也一把年纪了怎么一言不合就开哭的幼稚男人，功太费力地抬起手，摁下了床头的传呼键。  
“啊，功ちゃん！”   
魅录赶紧拖着眼泪扑回到床边。   
“你要什么？我帮你！”   
“我要你，咳咳，出去……”   
“呜哇！为什么？功ちゃん……呜哇……”   
“你……太吵了……”   
一听说自己是被嫌弃嗓门太大，魅录刚刚还满脸的鼻涕眼泪瞬间就跟倒带一般，一下子就全收回去了。   
“功ちゃん，我保证安安静静不吵你，你好好睡，睡醒了就会想起来我是谁了……”   
要不是因为手上还插着输液的针头，功太真的有一种想要将手抽回的冲动——两个大男人这样握着手，不觉得很奇怪吗？   
第二天一早，清四郎被魅录的夺命连环call召唤到医院时，魅录正一个人蹲在病房门外，咬着手背呜呜地哭。   
“堂堂警视厅巡查处的助理，哭成这样成何体统？”   
“清四郎……”   
看到好友终于赶来，魅录简直就像见到了救星一般，抓着清四郎的衣袖就不松开了。   
清四郎嫌恶地瞪了魅录一眼。   
“你这样，我没办法好好看片子。”   
魅录立刻弹开到一米之外，扒着椅子背，看清四郎全神贯注地分析手里的CT片。   
“嗯……从片子上看，脑袋里的淤血是应该清干净的了。MRI也做了吗？”   
一旁的医生赶紧将片子双手奉上。   
清四郎接过片子，看了一会儿，眉头微微皱起。   
“你说他失忆……是不记得某一段时间的事了吗？还是周围的人都不认识了？还是……”   
医生在旁边说：   
“今早护士去查房的时候，佐贺野的同事来看他了。一个叫山本，还有一个好像叫小森。从他们三人的交谈状况来看，好像没有什么异常……”   
清四郎点了点头。   
“可是魅录你说他不记得你了。”   
“嗯……”   
一想到功太很有可能唯独忘了朝夕相处甜蜜无间的自己，魅录的泪腺就忍不住要再次崩溃！   
“呜……”   
“不许哭。”   
被清四郎冷冷地瞥了一眼，魅录的两行眼泪立刻吓得挂在半道，不敢动了。   
清四郎一手捏着下巴，认真想了一会儿。   
“会不会是因为事发前的某些记忆，是他原本想要逃避的，所以借着这次机会，选择性遗忘了呢？魅录……”   
“是！”   
魅录一下子站直了身子，顺便把刚刚差点又要滴下来的鼻涕吸回去。   
“你们之前吵架了吗？”   
“没有……吧？”   
“那就是有咯。”   
清四郎点点头。   
“那你有说过什么刺激他的话吗？”   
“求婚算吗？”


	3. 失忆前一晚的那些事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人帅钱有老爸强的松竹梅魅录万万没想到自己居然会事业爱情双丰收的时候春风得意马蹄疾——刹车，同为警察的恋人佐贺野功太因公受伤——失忆了！失忆就算了，居然还跟女高中生谈恋爱？于面子于真心都必须把自家男友追回来！警二代×帅交番的轻喜剧《ProposalとJoKe》——我对你的everything都是认真的！

功太遇袭的前一个晚上。  
“啾，啾啾……”  
“嗯……魅录……”  
“怎么了？”  
“你，你不要老在那里亲啊亲的……”   
“可是功ちゃん不是之前还说我一上来就做做做，不够有情趣吗？”  
功太趴在床上，白眼翻得几乎要跟身下的床单一样白。  
“拜托，你的那些混歌舞伎町的朋友，没有告诉过你床头话的奥妙吗？”  
“嗯……”  
魅录果然停止了无休止的亲吻，坐直身子，认真思考。  
“别说，还真没有……”  
虽然手里拥有超强大的情报网，上至里新宿的首相官邸，下至歌舞伎町的红灯区，应该没有什么是他松竹梅魅录打听不到的事情。不过，他本人对这种花红柳绿并没什么兴趣——自从在高中的毕业舞会上见到被调派过来执勤的功太，他就一整颗心都栽了进去，再也没出来。  
“你也知道的嘛，我的小心心就那么大，装完功ちゃん就塞不下别的了。”  
“噗。”  
功太忍不住笑了出来。  
“我怎么觉得被你讲得好像该减肥了似的。”  
“你还要再多一点点肉才好，那样抱起来更舒服呜——”  
原本打算趁机又亲上来的魅录，被功太一记后勾踢中侧腰，整个人瞬间就跟点了穴一样，差点就僵着身子从床上滚下去了。  
“呜呜，功ちゃん你谋杀亲夫！”  
懒得回答这个幼稚鬼，翘臀撞开魅录，功太从下床往洗手间去。魅录急忙也爬起来，跟着往厕所去，还差点被挂在脚上的内裤绊倒。   
“功ちゃん！”  
眼看着洗手间的门就要关上，魅录一个箭步冲上去，用手挡住了门板。  
“干嘛？我上厕所。”  
功太没好气地说道。魅录“嘿嘿”笑着挤进了洗手间。  
“我上你——”  
当然，这种话魅录也就敢在心里说说。他知道功太害羞，也就不去看他，自顾自拉上浴帘，打开花洒准备洗澡。  
“功ちゃん，你不如搬我家去好了。这个浴缸太小了。”  
“你们家那个能叫浴缸吗？我觉得叫游泳池比较合适吧？”  
“哇！”  
没想到功太居然就这么豪爽地拉开了浴帘，魅录吓得急忙用手去挡下身的重点部位。  
“功ちゃん你应该预告一下的！”  
“是，大少爷。”  
功太白了魅录一眼，跨进浴缸。功太住的是派出所分配给他的单身公寓，虽然是五脏俱全的麻雀装备，但真的没法跟松竹梅家的豪宅摆在同一句话里讨论。一个人站刚刚好的浴缸，现在两个大男人往里一站，顿时就变得有些拥挤了。  
功太看魅录小心翼翼地往后挪，努力给自己腾出淋浴的空间。他嘟囔着说了一句：   
“嫌挤的话就出去好了。”   
“啊？不，不用。”   
魅录笑着回过头。   
“我只是在测算，等会儿我们两个坐下来之后，大概需要多少空间……”   
果然对这个家伙不应该用常理推算……   
功太忍不住又翻了个白眼。   
“我跟你说过明天要巡逻的吧？”   
“嗯，我知道。所以我们只做一次慢慢的温柔的……”   
魅录扳过功太的脸，在嘴角轻轻啄了一口。   
“啊，忘记拿进来了！”   
魅录说着抬起湿漉漉的脚，跨出浴缸就要往外走。   
“那个……洗手台下面的柜子里有。”   
魅录的脸上立刻笑开了一朵花。他扑过来就要亲功太。功太急忙双手挡在他的胸前。   
“摔不死你，那么滑。”   
“谁让功ちゃん你这么周到！”   
魅录在功太脸上咂了一口，蹲下身去打开洗手台下面的柜子。   
“哇，功ちゃん你真的，哇，连KY都备在这里了。”   
“还不是为了防止某人随时随地胡乱发情……”   
功太嘟囔着，脸一路红到了耳根后面。他胡乱地在身上又冲了一下，跨出浴缸，开始准备等会儿泡澡的东西。   
魅录从后面抱住功太。   
“功ちゃん……”   
“干嘛？啊……”   
没想到冰凉的手指这么快就顺着股间滑进了后穴，功太一惊，条件反射地收紧了双腿。   
“放松，功ちゃん……”   
魅录在功太的耳边轻轻吹着热气。功太的耳根于是更红了。   
“你，你不要突袭……”   
“身为巡查长的功ちゃん，怎么会连这点反应力都没有呢？”   
“啊……这个跟那个，啊……啊……”   
又被顶到了体内的敏感点，功太呻吟着，两腿直打颤，差点就跪倒在浴缸边上了。   
“来，功ちゃん，抬腿。”   
魅录从后面抱住功太，两人就像连体婴一般，肌肤相贴着跨进浴缸。   
“啊，要摔了！”   
“没事没事，我抱紧功ちゃん了！”   
尽管动作笨拙，但两人都没有松开对方。直到完全跨进浴缸，站稳了身子，魅录才松开功太的手。   
“进来咯！”   
“等，等一，啊——”   
刚站稳就被魅录一下子贯穿到底，功太两手撑在墙上，几乎整张侧脸都贴了上去。   
“啊，对不起，功ちゃん！”   
魅录急忙抱住功太。   
“有没有弄痛你？”   
“都，都叫你等一下……”   
“对，对不起……”   
魅录抱紧功太，把脸埋在男人颈间，细细亲吻。   
“我，我忍不住了。一闻到功ちゃん身上那种香香的味道就……”   
“还有，我明天要巡街的，你不要在脖子上留……嗯……”   
佐贺野巡查长的命令被温柔的吻截断。魅录一边亲吻着功太，一边圈住他的腰，带着他慢慢坐下来。   
“啊，啊，慢，慢一点……”   
浴缸实在太小，魅录只得半扶半抱住功太，慢慢蹲坐下去。   
“放松，功ちゃん。好了，我坐下来了。来，坐到我身上。”   
虽然觉得自己一个大男人要坐到另一个大男人身上，实在是很没有面子的事情。但是正如魅录所说，浴缸真的太小，除了坐到魅录身上，的确没有别的办法了。更何况，那个家伙的凶器，还正杵在自己体内，一跳一跳地耀武扬威——   
“啊，啊——”   
简直就是一种破罐子破摔的心情，功太咬牙切齿地一口气坐到底，顿时感觉整个人好像被魅录狠狠贯穿了一般！   
“哦……爽死了！”   
魅录简直要被这种“一站到底”的快感爽得当场缴械投降——好在他时刻牢记着今晚只能做一次慢慢的温柔的，所以果断悬崖勒马，hold住了场面。他探前身子一看——  
“啊！不要看！”  
原来水面上已经飘起了几朵小白云，而功太则是顶着一张几乎要滴出血来的大红脸，闭紧了双眼。  
“丢，丢死人了……”  
感觉功太羞得都要哭出来了，魅录凑上前去，亲吻他的脸庞。  
“不丢人，不丢人，一点都不丢人……”  
“嗯……嗯……”  
功太转过头来，回应魅录的吻。魅录扶住功太的腰，缓慢而精准地动了一下。   
“啊，啊……”  
两个人可以说是严丝贴缝一般地连在一起，魅录只要稍微动一下，功太就会产生一种被贯穿的错觉。刚刚才射完的分身，好像又有点蠢蠢欲动了。  
“功ちゃん，我有件事想跟你说。”  
魅录一边缓慢地朝着功太的敏感点进攻，一边亲吻他的肩膀。  
“我上次不是去扫墓了吗？我当时站在墓园里就在想，以后要跟功ちゃん一起埋在这里，啊！”  
功太突然用力收紧后穴，魅录一个不留神，差点被直接榨了出来。他赶紧稳住。  
“你是白痴吗？”  
功太红着脸打断魅录。  
“能不能不要在这种时候说那么煞风景的事！快点，里面……”  
“啊？哦……”  
魅录抱紧功太，呼哧呼哧地开始打桩。  
“可是功ちゃん……”  
“少废话，快点！”  
功太说着，一边用力收紧后穴，一边两手撑住浴缸边缘，尽可能地主动抬腰，又坐下。  
“啊，功ちゃん你这只撩人的妖精！”  
再忍下去搞不好就要变成不举了，魅录抓紧功太的腰，契合着功太的节奏，快速冲刺起来。  
“啊，啊，啊啊啊啊啊啊……”  
“啊，功ちゃん！功ちゃん……”  
抱紧身上因为快感而浑身战栗的恋人，魅录叫着功太的名字，酣畅淋漓地射了出来。  
“呼……呼……功ちゃん……”  
魅录喘息着，亲了亲同样气喘吁吁的功太。  
“说好的慢慢的温柔的一次呢？”  
“还，还不是因为你……”  
这句话，魅录可能要到最后一集才彻底明白。


	4. Excuse me？功ちゃん你这是跟我讲joke吗？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人帅钱有老爸强的松竹梅魅录万万没想到自己居然会事业爱情双丰收的时候春风得意马蹄疾——刹车，同为警察的恋人佐贺野功太因公受伤——失忆了！失忆就算了，居然还跟女高中生谈恋爱？于面子于真心都必须把自家男友追回来！警二代×帅交番的轻喜剧《ProposalとJoKe》——我对你的everything都是认真的！

在病床里躺了两个星期，功太终于赶在自己身上长出蘑菇之前，逃离了令他一闭上眼睛就要做噩梦的医院。

“啊，果然是年轻人啊！这么快就能出院了。”

山本一边开车，一边感叹着。

“还要您亲自开车过来接我，真是太不好意思了。”

功太坐在副驾驶座位上，侧身礼貌地向山本欠了欠身。

“没事，没事。毕竟你这算是工伤嘛！”

功太不好意思地笑了一下。其实，他一个星期前就已经没什么大碍了，各项体检结果也都正常。就是有个一天到晚待在病房里，“功ちゃん功ちゃん”地叫自己，要么就动不动眼湿湿地望着自己的年轻男人……

“不过松竹梅处长要你再休息一个星期，我觉得也对。”

对个屁！那个男人自己又不熟，整天粘着自己，烦都烦死了。还说什么自己唯独忘了他，忘了两个人在一起的甜蜜时光……

“拜托，两个大男人说什么甜蜜不甜蜜的，恶不恶心……”

功太小声嘟囔了一句。

“诶？你说什么？”

旁边的山本没听清，故意凑过来。功太急忙坐直身子。

“没，没什么。”

功太急忙把视线转向车窗外。过了一会儿，他用一种近乎自言自语的音量，在那儿喃喃道：

“那个男人，是警视厅的吧？”

“诶？”

这句话，山本倒是大概听了个明白。他朝功太做了个“嘘”的动作。

“你这话也就在车里说说，我听完就当不知道了。”

“啊，对不起。”

功太急忙向上司赔不是。山本看了看功太。

“那个男人，啊不，我是说松竹梅处长，可是警视厅巡查处的助理，不，该怎么说呢……”

“叮叮叮叮叮叮……”

伴随着提醒的铃声，前方的栏杆缓缓落下，车子赶紧停了下来。

“我听说哦，松竹梅处长的父亲，是警视厅的总监。所以虽然挂的只是巡查处助理的职务，但是大家都是直接叫他处长的。说起来，我一直以为你们私底下有交情呢！毕竟他一听说你受伤，就冲到医院来了，还说要教训那个犯人什么的……”

“呜……”

火车从面前呼啸而过，功太觉得头有些疼，左手轻轻在太阳穴上揉了揉。

“我这种小巡警，怎么可能和他那种大领导有交情？再说，我们这儿的JR都是归北海道，而不是东日本公司管的吧？”

“嗯，这倒是……”

车子重新发动。两人的谈话到此为止，功太再次揉了揉太阳穴，视线专注到窗外的风景去了。

这边功太出院复职，那边，魅录却只能窝在超大客厅里的真皮沙发上，对着手机暗自神伤。

****

****

“我去！不会是真的吧？”

一脚踹翻了茶几上的机车模型，把原本趴着睡得正香的男山给吓醒了。

“啊，对不起，男山。”

魅录实在没有心思动弹，伸长脚去揉了揉男山的头。

“功ちゃん你居然敢去联谊？”

魅录把两只手的指关节摁得嘎啦嘎啦响，眼里闪烁起了熊熊的小火焰。


	5. 大家好，我是松竹梅花花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人帅钱有老爸强的松竹梅魅录万万没想到自己居然会事业爱情双丰收的时候春风得意马蹄疾——刹车，同为警察的恋人佐贺野功太因公受伤——失忆了！失忆就算了，居然还跟女高中生谈恋爱？于面子于真心都必须把自家男友追回来！警二代×帅交番的轻喜剧《ProposalとJoKe》——我对你的everything都是认真的！

夜晚8点的店里，正是人声鼎沸欢声笑语的时候。不论学生还是上班族，大多都要磨蹭到这个点才吃晚饭。因此这个时候，也是伙计们最忙的时候。

当然，外面一片喧嚣的时候，监控室里的保安，可以选择关掉监控录像的声音，只让一片蓝阴阴的荧光，在眼前此起彼伏地闪烁。

魅录冷笑一声，正准备截图转发揭露这个花花公子的丑态，面前的监控录像里，突然出现了一个熟悉的身影。

“花擦！”

屏幕里出现的那人不是别人，正是美童事先预告过的，魅录那失了忆忘了本的小男友——佐贺野功太！

“我去！”

手机“咣当”一声被扔到了桌上，魅录一下子整个人都坐直了，拍摄到功太的镜头也被迅速拉到最大。

“功ちゃん你居然笑得这么腼腆！好漂亮！”

手捧小心心，两眼转着小红花的魅录看得恨不得把脸整个贴到屏幕上去。可真等他把脸贴到冰冷的屏幕上，瞬间就给冰得一个激灵，回过神来了——

“功ちゃん不是在对我笑……呜呜呜……”

一想到自己的绝世小男友不但被犯人打伤了头，还忘记了和自己在一起的甜蜜时光，现在居然还要当个义正辞严来联谊婚活的直男，魅录不禁悲从中来，抱紧面前的屏幕就是一阵嚎啕大哭。

“呜哇哇哇哇哇……”

楼下，正准备拨一下自己的金色秀发，好跟坐在对面的熟女攀谈的美童感觉到上衣口袋里的震动，对女方扬起一个美丽的抱歉笑容，掏出了手机。

美童义愤填膺地发完一串表情，果断收好手机。

“不好意思。”

对面的熟女虽然被冷落了将近五分钟，但一看到美童的迷人笑容，哪里还会计较这些，早就一颗芳心小鹿乱撞了。她将左边的滴水拨到耳后。

“我听说美童的桃花开遍天下，想必刚刚也是怕冷落了美人吧？”

哼，虽说魅录的确长得不错，但是他那么烦，哪里比得上我们家又劲又爽的小和弥！

美童心中冷笑，脸上却是如沐春风。

“虽然刚刚害你久等的那位也是美人没错，但我觉得你这种美丽又知性的女子才能成为我的红颜知己。”

“噗……”

保安室里，正哭得死去活来的魅录被美童的这番话雷到了，直接就眼泪鼻涕一块儿喷了出来！

“美童啊金毛，要不是想着要通过你那儿的窃听器监控功ちゃん，我，我这就转发出去……”

大概是因为男女有别，那边魅录被雷得外焦里嫩，这边，美童对面的熟女却被他忽悠得小脸通红，低着头拽了拽旁边的同伴。

“歌子，歌子。”

坐在她旁边的不是别人，正是跟魅录的监控对象——佐贺野功太聊着的本谷歌子。而坐在功太隔壁的，则是既要负责撩妹又要帮忙监视的美童。

此时，歌子也是满脸通红，不好意思地低着头——不过功太可不是美童那种油嘴滑舌的花花公子。歌子完全是因为第一次参加这种联谊，太过紧张，再加上功太与生俱来的那股俊郎英气，以及猎豹一般敏锐的目光……

要知道，被功太征服的，又何止她一人？

“啊啊啊，怎么办啊？”

魅录趴在桌子上，屏幕上的荧光闪啊闪，映得他的俊脸蓝阴阴的。

“不行了，我不能再看屏幕了！一看到功ちゃん就好想亲亲他抱抱他，然后跟他这样这样，再那样那样……”

然后一想到功太现在忘了自己还要“假装”直男，他又不禁悲从中来。

“呜呜……呜呜呜……”

“叮咚，叮咚。”

手机的指示灯又亮了起来。魅录坐起身子，点开屏幕。

两人正聊着，魅录那一个星期都难得着一次家的总监老爹也来消息了：

看完美童发过来的关于那个本谷歌子的资料，魅录不由得在心里冷笑：

“功ちゃん啊，想留在山里养老也不必这么饥不择食吧？哼，就近下手这一招，我也会哦！”

他看着屏幕里正襟危坐，显然不怎么自在的功太，努着嘴，左手指关节在桌面上轻轻敲了两下。

“待ってくれよ、功ちゃん。”


	6. 新官上任三把火——烧到了自己

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人帅钱有老爸强的松竹梅魅录万万没想到自己居然会事业爱情双丰收的时候春风得意马蹄疾——刹车，同为警察的恋人佐贺野功太因公受伤——失忆了！失忆就算了，居然还跟女高中生谈恋爱？于面子于真心都必须把自家男友追回来！警二代×帅交番的轻喜剧《ProposalとJoKe》——我对你的everything都是认真的！

“哈嚏！哈嚏！”   
魅录一摘下头上的车帽就连着打了好几个喷嚏。   
“哈嚏！哈嚏哈嚏！”   
头盔上都被他喷得起了一层水雾，魅录揉了揉有些发红的鼻子，抬头看了一眼面前的建筑。   
“音尾派出所……よし！功ちゃん，我啦，啦，啦嚏——”   
这一下喷嚏打得着实够狠，魅录只觉得一阵眼冒金星，机车帽都从手里飞了出去！   
“你还好吗？”   
熟悉的声音在耳边响起，魅录惊得一抬头，差点又把脖子给扭了！   
“功，功……”   
“是你？”   
手捧机车帽的功太一看到抬起头来两眼放光的魅录，不由得皱了皱眉——他待人向来和善温柔，街坊邻里有点什么问题，他都乐于帮忙。然而面前这个松竹梅魅录，不知是不是因为之前住院的时候被烦得太厉害了，别说是见到真人，只要一想起他，就觉得心里有点不舒服。   
除了厌烦，还有一种很奇怪的感觉——好像自己真的如他所说，以前同他有过来往，但是具体的又想不起来……   
所以还是不要想了，想了也是徒增烦恼。   
手里的机车帽就像烫手山芋，功太忙不迭地塞回到魅录手里，随即后退一步，有意拉开两人的距离。  
“你不是应该在东京……”   
功太正要问，只见山本急匆匆地往这边跑来，一边跑还一边整理衣服。   
“抱歉，松竹梅处长！唉，唉……”   
见他跑得上气不接下气，魅录笑着摆了摆手。   
“到了这里就不要这样叫了。”   
“可是……”   
功太看看自家上司，又看看魅录，不明白他们俩之间搞什么鬼。   
山本喘了几口粗气，一本正经地挺直腰板，正了正警帽，朝魅录敬了个礼。   
“报告！北海道警察函馆支店音尾派出所山本。”   
魅录也放下手里的机车帽，“啪”地立正站好，回礼道：   
“报告！音尾派出所巡查松竹梅魅录。”   
“等，等一下！”   
功太这下彻底懵逼了。他小跑到山本跟前，低声问道：   
“之前完全没听说巡查科要加人啊！”   
山本扭过头去，低声回应道：   
“我也是昨天才接到的通知。嘛，你懂的……”   
功太自鼻间轻轻哼了一声，对眼前这个警二代嗤之以鼻——但怎么说这人现在都是自己的手下了，他朝魅录点了点头，尽量拿出领导的模样。   
“音尾派出所巡逻长佐贺野功太。请多指教。”   
要不是山本在场，魅录简直要被功太这副一本正经的模样帅到眼冒金星昏厥过去。他轻咳一声强自镇定，朝功太敬了个比刚才还要标准帅气的礼。   
功太有些不自在地移开了视线。   
“那……我先带他去看他的座位了。”   
山本的“好”字还没说完，突然就见一个人慌慌张张地从路口跑了出来，正要四下张望，一看到身穿制度的功太他们，掉头就往反方向跑！   
“站住！”   
身为巡逻长的敏锐判断，让功太立马就觉察了那人的不对劲，他二话不说撒腿就要去追。   
“等一下！”   
一个机车帽“呼”地飞进功太怀里。功太接住，正好对上魅录的目光。   
“走！”   
功太“嗯”了一声，飞身上车，还不忘对着前面拔腿落跑的人大声喝道：   
“站住！”   
“你只管戴好车帽抱紧我。”   
不等功太反应，魅录的坐骑已经“呜呜”作响射了出去——功太被惯性带得一个后仰，赶紧稳住身子，紧紧抓住魅录的外套。   
“叱——”   
毕竟腿跑不过轮子，只听一声刺耳的急刹车，魅录猛的一拐车把，直接把机车横在了那人面前。   
“啊！啊！”   
眼看自己就要被抓住，那人忽然从怀里掏出一把剪刀，照着面前的警察一阵乱挥——   
“小心！”   
魅录话音未落，只觉肩头一重，就见功太一记漂亮的飞身侧踢，直击那人握刀的手腕！   
“啊！”   
那人手腕吃痛，手里的剪刀也应声落地。   
“漂亮！”   
魅录真恨不得为功太刚刚那记绝杀鼓掌叫好。功太跳下车，正要去抓那人的手腕，就在这时——   
“小心！”   
看到那人另一只手飞快地往怀里掏去，魅录几乎是从车上扑下来，直接用摔的方式压住那人，抓着他伸进口袋里的那只手——可惜还是稍微晚了一点，那人果真又从怀里掏出一把刀子，直直往魅录身上刺去！   
“我去！你们家卖刀的吗？”   
魅录两腿一绞，狠狠夹住那人，戴着皮手套的双手直接朝那刀上一抓，硬生生把那刀片给掰断了！   
“不许动！”   
功太直接把上了膛的手枪对准了那人的前额。   
“报告！抓获利器伤人罪犯一名！请批准逮捕！”   
不一会儿，山本也气喘吁吁地赶了过来。和他一起的，还有那天晚上在联谊餐会上和功太聊得火热的歌子。   
“就是他，刚刚抢了我的钱，啊，你是……”   
一看到功太，歌子的脸瞬间就红了个透！她不好意思地低下了头。   
这时，就听身后“咚”的一声，功太回头，只见魅录直直地朝自己倒来！   
“喂！喂！”


	7. 报告！功ちゃん带我回家了！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人帅钱有老爸强的松竹梅魅录万万没想到自己居然会事业爱情双丰收的时候春风得意马蹄疾——刹车，同为警察的恋人佐贺野功太因公受伤——失忆了！失忆就算了，居然还跟女高中生谈恋爱？于面子于真心都必须把自家男友追回来！警二代×帅交番的轻喜剧《ProposalとJoKe》——我对你的everything都是认真的！

“呜……”   
魅录是被掌心火辣辣的刺痛痛醒的。他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，只觉眼前的一切都无比陌生。他试着向两边扭了扭头。   
“这里是……”   
头扭向门口的时候，正好看到从外面进来的功太。   
“功，哎哟……”   
魅录想要坐起，可两手刚一撑到床上，就痛得只记得叫唤了。   
“唉，唉，我的手……”   
“你的手掌受伤了，别乱动。”  
拉过一张凳子，功太走过来，在魅录的病床边坐下。  
“医生说你低血糖，可能还有一点晕血……”  
说到这里，他往旁边的小柜子上放了一个饭盒。  
“我们这儿不比东京，到处都能买到吃的，所以我就回宿舍随便给你做了一点。你先将就着填饱肚子吧！”   
光是听到功太亲自给自己下厨，魅录哪还管是不是随便做的——他以前就对功太的手艺沉迷得死去活来，现在功太还主动给自己做便当，就算打开发现里面是奇怪的东西，他都绝对甘之若饴。他顿时两眼放光，伸手就要去拿饭盒。  
功太瞪了一眼他那两只缠着纱布的手。  
“不疼了？”  
魅录一下子反应过来，不好意思地“嘿嘿”一笑。  
“疼的，疼的。”   
心满意足地又接到了一记佐贺野白眼，魅录一阵傻笑，乐呵呵地看着功太。  
功太莫名其妙地看了他一眼，摇了摇头。他走到床尾，把床板摇起将近45°，边摇还边问：  
“会不会太高？”  
“不会，不会。”   
现下还能有比心情更high的东西吗？大约是没有了。   
功太走回来，端起饭盒，在床边坐下。   
“你说你也真是的，明知道那是刀子，还直接用手去抓。”   
那厮敢朝你动刀，我没现场教他怎么挥刀自攻已经是很仁慈的了！   
尽管心里挥舞着义正辞严的小拳头，但魅录只是不好意思地吐了吐舌头。   
“一时情急，忘了，嘿嘿。”   
“你最好连吃饭也忘了。反正我也不知你爱吃什么。”   
说着打开饭盒盖。   
“先将就一……”   
“哇——”   
魅录看到饭盒里的内容，顿时两眼放光。他用力地吸了一口气。   
“呜哇……蟹肉炒饭……”   
“啊。”   
功太点了点头，有点不好意思地移开了视线。   
“医生说你手上伤口还挺深的，最好暂时不要吃酱油。我也想不到别的可以提鲜的东西，就稍微放了点蟹……你，你不过敏吧？”  
“不过！”  
要不是计划和身体不允许，魅录真的恨不得一个猛虎下山饿狼扑食，直接压倒面前的帅交番，吻他个天长地久天昏地暗天旋地转天崩地裂——还记得自己之前最爱吃的，就是功太做的蟹肉炒饭了！每次只要闻到蟹肉的香味，一定会食指大动，不管接下来有多么棘手的任务，都能元气满满地出发应对。  
功ちゃん，我知道的，你心里其实根本就没忘记我，对吧？  
感觉自己离成功又近了一步，魅录只觉得手也不疼了，肚子也更饿了，张口就是一句——  
“啊——”  
“啊，啊什么？”  
功太愣了一下，随即明白过来，魅录这是在等自己喂饭呢！他不禁被男人的幼稚表现逗乐了，笑着用勺子戳了戳饭盒，舀起一勺，稍微吹了吹。  
“尝尝，可能不太好吃……”  
“怎么……嗯！嗯嗯！”  
“你是受一次伤就小几岁吗？”   
功太嘴上这么说，但还是把饭勺准确地送进了魅录嘴里。   
“嗯……超好吃……嗯……”   
我就算受一次伤小几岁，也比功ちゃん你受一次伤就忘了老公强啊！   
看到魅录一脸满足的吃相，功太的心情也放松了不少。   
“太好了，我还担心你会不爱吃。”   
“爱的！超爱的！”   
魅录说着，又啊呜一口塞了满嘴的炒饭。   
“好吃！好吱！好……呜……”   
吃着熟悉的蟹肉炒饭，看着熟悉的爱人面孔，心里只要一想到自己如今还走在漫漫无尽头的“追夫”之路上，魅录就不禁悲从中来，含着一口饭就“呜呜”哭了起来。   
“呜……呜呜……”  
“你，你怎么哭起来了？哎呀……”  
功太手忙脚乱地不知如何是好，又想要腾出一只手去安抚魅录的背，又怕打翻手里的饭盒，简直忙得不可开交。  
“哎呀，你说你一个大男人，怎么……哎呀，饭都要喷出来了！哎呀我去，你这人怎么回事啊！”  
然而更糟心的事情还在后头——  
“诶？住，住我家？”  
自己今天是真的出门没看黄历吗？怎么先是突然多了个空降“手下”，然后遇到了抢劫犯，自己作为领导去照顾抓捕犯人受伤的手下不说，现在还要带手下回家住？  
“抱歉啊，佐贺野。”   
山本双手合十拜托道。   
“我们也没想到松竹梅处，啊不，新人来得这么快，现在正在抓紧补报到函馆支局，所以在宿舍分配下来之前，能拜托麻烦你一下，让他暂住两天，抓紧把手上的伤养好吗？拜托你了！”   
其实功太本质上真的是个热心肠的三好青年，只是这需要他付出热情的对象……   
“这，这都叫什么事呀！”   
当然了，心里再怎么不情愿，毕竟领导都把话摆在这里了，功太不想答应也不行。更何况……   
“怎么说你现在也是我手下了，而且也算是因为我而受的伤……”   
带着一脸兴奋的魅录进了自己的单身宿舍，功太指了指卧室的方向。   
“肯定不比你家豪宅大，但是既然你到了我们这个小地方，就请将就一下吧！”   
魅录“嘿嘿”一笑。   
“功，哦不对，前辈，你怎么知道我们家是大豪宅的？”   
“我……”   
对啊，自己怎么知道的？   
功太被问得心中一愣，赶紧红着脸搪塞过去。   
“我猜的。毕竟你是警视总监的公子嘛！”   
“哦……”   
魅录点了点头，环顾四周——跟半年前相比，并没有什么变化。果然，他的功ちゃん在本质上，还是和原来一样的。   
“嗯，等手好了，一定要给那个犯人手动加个大鸡腿。”   
“卧室里的是单人床，你今晚睡那儿吧！我睡外面沙发就好。”   
“那怎么行，你可是主人……”   
“既然知道我是主人就请听主人的话。”   
功太认真说道。   
“被子枕头还有床单我记得都有多一套的，等会儿帮你换。然后那边是unit bath的浴室。哦，对了，浴室……”   
功太看着魅录，突然无奈地一扶额。   
“你的手，今晚，就别，别洗澡了吧？”


	8. 洗了一集的澡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人帅钱有老爸强的松竹梅魅录万万没想到自己居然会事业爱情双丰收的时候春风得意马蹄疾——刹车，同为警察的恋人佐贺野功太因公受伤——失忆了！失忆就算了，居然还跟女高中生谈恋爱？于面子于真心都必须把自家男友追回来！警二代×帅交番的轻喜剧《ProposalとJoKe》——我对你的everything都是认真的！

当然，不洗澡这种事情，魅录是绝不会答应的——要知道，他可是从东京家里一路骑着机车，风尘仆仆地翻山越岭，越河过海，千里迢迢地来到了函馆，再不让他好好洗个澡，即便是没有洁癖的他，也可能会从此疯掉。   
更何况，自己现在手上有伤，所以洗澡的重任，就只能交给……   
“嘿嘿嘿……”   
一想到自己要为了唤醒爱人沉睡的记忆而“牺牲色相”，魅录就忍不住对着浴室的镜子，“嘿嘿”乐了起来。   
“笑什么？”   
已经换好一身居家服的功太，只穿着底衣底裤走进了浴室。   
“你可真是个麻烦……好了好了！”   
一看到魅录那欲哭无泪的委屈表情，功太赶紧别开视线。   
“知道了，会帮你好好洗干净的。”   
“嗯嗯！那就拜托前辈了！”   
无视魅录那颗点如捣蒜的大头，功太卷起衣袖和裤腿，对着魅录命令道：   
“转过去。”   
能让功太帮自己洗澡已经很满足了，魅录二话不说就乖乖背过身去了。   
“手举起来，我帮你脱衣服。”   
魅录比功太要高一个头，为了尽量不让衣服划到他的掌心，功太不得不踮起脚尖，替他脱去里面的套头衫。这样一来，他的身体也就不可避免地靠到了魅录的背上。   
“呜……”   
熟悉的体温透过并不紧贴的后背传到胸前，魅录只觉得自己的小心脏怦怦跳得厉害。他无声地大口大口喘息着，头微微低下，看功太的手在往自己腰下移动的同时，微微颤抖。   
“弄，弄痛你了吗？”   
功太不自然地清了清喉咙，不明白自己有什么好紧张的，不过是帮同事脱个衣服而已，怎么连声音都变得颤抖了？  
“怎么了？”   
魅录保持着举手的姿势，低头看功太那双犹豫的手。   
“没……什么。”   
功太用尽力气稳住自己的声音，深吸一口气，抓紧魅录的裤腰，“哗”地把里的外的裤子一起拽了下去。   
“呜……”   
魅录只觉得下身一凉，不由得一声轻呼——更要命的是，他好像凉的只有两条大腿，而两腿间的那根肉棍，好像已经快要高高举起，点燃熊熊圣火令了！   
“冷吗？”   
看到魅录手臂上的汗毛都竖了起来，功太赶紧伸手去够挂在浴缸顶上的花洒。   
魅录也不知道怕些什么，条件反射就用手去捂下身。   
“小心你的……”   
看明白魅录的手挡在那里，功太的脸瞬间就涨得通红。   
“你，你的脑子里都装了些什么啊！”   
见事情已然败露，魅录也只得厚着脸皮“嘿嘿”一笑。   
“嘿嘿，冷，冷的。”   
“放屁！”   
功太又羞又气地将花洒对准魅录，仿佛对面站着的是已经手到擒来的犯人一般。   
“举起手来！”   
“前辈，你的声音怎么……”   
“少废话！手举过头顶！”   
魅录乖乖把手从高高翘起的下身挪开，举过头顶。   
“对不噗——”   
冰冷的水柱突然从花洒里激射而出，狠狠喷了魅录一脸！   
“让你再不正经！”   
朝着魅录的下身也扫射了一轮，功太这才红着脸，愤愤不平地放下了花洒。   
“呜……好冷啊，功ちゃ……”   
“你再说？！”   
功太说着又要举起花洒开喷，吓得魅录赶紧用手去挡脸，一边挡还一边叫：   
“哎呀！挡了上面就顾不了下面了！”   
“你个白痴！不会抓重点啊？”   
“什么？你还要我用力一点啊啊啊啊——”   
实在是跟这个满嘴污糟的笨蛋无法沟通，功太狠狠地又往魅录脸上喷了一轮水，愤怒地关上水，把花洒塞到魅录怀里，气呼呼地往外走。   
“啊，前辈我错了！前辈你不要走！”   
魅录心里着急，下意识就伸手去拉功太的手——   
“嘶啊！”   
“你干什么？”   
功太仿佛被高压电触着了一般，一下子把手弹开来，魅录则是因为碰到了伤口，疼得整张脸都皱到了一起。   
“嘶……痛啊……”   
“怎么样怎么样？”   
看魅录痛成那样，功太也顾不得跟他置气了。他拉过魅录的手，小心翼翼地解开缠在上面的纱布。   
“还好，没有弄湿。你……”   
怎么办？好想亲他！好想抱着他！深深地吻他！   
魅录看着功太近在眼前的俊秀脸庞，无声地大口喘息着。   
“很痛吗？”   
感觉到功太的呼吸又近了些，魅录赶紧将脸往后撤，似是而非地“嗯”了一声。   
“要么就随便冲一冲好了，我看也挺晚了……”   
祖宗啊，您这会儿倒是想明白了！   
功太在心里翻了一个锃亮的大白眼，点了点头。不过……   
“这里……”   
他看了一眼魅录下身的擎天柱，脸上不自觉地涨了红。   
“你给我把眼睛闭上！快点！”  
“哦，哦……”  
魅录乖乖地闭上了眼睛。然而，关闭了视觉功能的他，下身却只会变得更加敏感——功太擦拭他下身周围的肌肤时，手里的毛巾一直是带着震动功能的，时而避重就轻，时而用力过猛，以至于魅录的大脑里简直就如同正在挑战魔王级别的太鼓达人一般，在《天国与地狱》的经典旋律之下连打！连打！连打！  
这一趟澡洗得两人那叫一个面红耳赤气喘吁吁。魅录下身那根擎天柱精神抖擞不说，功太也洗得湿了一身，要是仔细看，好像裤裆的位置也凸起了微妙的小坡。   
好不容易关上了水，功太胡乱往魅录腰上围了一条浴巾，就顶着一张大红脸出去了。   
过了好一会儿，他才又顶着一张大红脸，把浴室门推开了一条缝。   
“床给你铺好了。我先睡了。晚安！”   
从衣柜里翻出一套干衣服，功太在客厅里随手用脱下的湿衣服擦掉身上的水珠，丢去洗衣机，就一头栽倒在沙发上，闭上了眼睛。   
好累……简直比自己生一场病还要累……   
而且我这是怎么了？他满嘴胡言乱语就算了，我怎么也跟着起反应了？   
不管了，赶紧睡吧！睡着了就没反应了……   
然而，就在功太努力给自己做快快睡着的思想工作时，一个重一脚轻一脚的脚步声逐渐靠了过来。   
“又不盖被子就睡了。功ちゃん啊功ちゃん，你说你和以前有什么不一样？”   
魅录抱着被子从卧室出来，走到沙发边上。他先是小心翼翼地一手扶起功太的头，一手往他的头下塞枕头。确定功太的呼吸依然保持着刚才的频率，他用两手的食指和中指指尖，提起被子的边缘，慢慢地盖到功太身上。因为担心碰疼手上的伤口，他的嘴里一直紧紧咬着手帕。   
“好了，功ちゃん，晚安！”   
直到魅录离开的脚步声完全消失，覆在功太眼上的漂亮睫毛才敢不安地剧烈抖动。


	9. 胡乱吃醋是成功的一半

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人帅钱有老爸强的松竹梅魅录万万没想到自己居然会事业爱情双丰收的时候春风得意马蹄疾——刹车，同为警察的恋人佐贺野功太因公受伤——失忆了！失忆就算了，居然还跟女高中生谈恋爱？于面子于真心都必须把自家男友追回来！警二代×帅交番的轻喜剧《ProposalとJoKe》——我对你的everything都是认真的！

结果功太被撩得一晚上都心烦意乱的，虽然尽职尽责的生物钟到了第二天早上，依然像往常一般准时叫起，然而到了办公室的时候，他那两只硕大的熊猫眼仍是不可避免地被小森狠狠嘲笑了。   
“怎么，你俩这是半年不见，小别胜新婚，一言不合就干柴烈火了吗哈哈哈哈哈哈……”   
“前辈！”   
为什么你们都觉得我跟这个家伙是那种关系？   
功太囧得一张俊脸上的两只黑眼圈愈发明显了！他饱含怨念地瞪了一眼坐在边上的魅录。   
魅录虽然也被小森怼得满脸通红，然而心里的独白却是：你说你这小姐姐长这么好看，怎么净瞎说大实话呢哈哈哈哈哈哈！   
“聊什么呢，你们？”   
山本从外面进来，正好看到功太那张大红脸。他看了看另外两人，嘴角不由得扬起了暧昧的弧度。   
“老实交代，你们是不是又调戏我们的纯情小处男了？”   
“噗！”   
魅录一个没忍住，笑喷了出来。   
功太恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。魅录赶紧收声，抱歉地吐了吐舌头。   
其实这也怪不得山本——他只知道魅录和功太的关系很铁，然而究竟铁到哪种程度，他这个直男大叔可不太清楚。再加上功太素来行事低调，至少在北海道地界内，两人的恋情都是走的地下路线，被过膝的皑皑白雪覆盖着的。因此，这次魅录怎么突然心血来潮，千里迢迢追到这个乡下地方来，他也着实想不太明白。   
“对了，松竹梅……”   
顿了好几秒，“处长”两个字才被憋了回去。山本感觉自己额上的汗都要沁出来了，赶紧清清喉咙。   
“你手上的伤怎么样了？”   
魅录虽然有一个位高权重的老爸，平时在别人面前却很少端起警二代的架子，因此面对山本，他也是一副恭恭敬敬的下属模样。   
“好多了。多谢领导关心。”   
“你要多谢佐贺野才是。”   
“是，必须的。”   
魅录笑着向功太抛出一个满怀爱意的感激目光，直把我们的巡查长射得脸红心跳面红耳赤——功太赶紧别开视线，逃命一般地离开了座位。   
“没什么事的话，我去例行巡查了。”   
“啊，前辈等等我。”   
魅录说着也要起身跟出去，结果却被功太制止了。   
“你手上还有伤，就在办公室里待着吧！”   
“可是……”   
就在这时，一个怯生生的声音在门口响起：   
“你好，请问佐贺野警官……”   
“啊，你好！”   
见来人是歌子，功太赶紧正了正衣服——不得不说，相亲晚餐上和这个女孩子聊了一阵，功太对歌子还是颇有好感的。要不是因为自己的职业有点那么高危，他或许真的会考虑和歌子进行结婚为前提的交往。   
想到这里，功太突然觉得心口一阵抽痛，他下意识就要回头，但终于还是控制住了自己。   
应该只是因为昨晚没睡好吧？   
功太在心里暗示自己。   
“那个……”   
歌子不明白功太为什么突然皱眉，有些担心地看着他。   
“你还好吧？”   
“啊，不好意思。我没事。”   
功太站直身子。   
“请问有什么事吗？”   
“啊，是这样的……”   
歌子有些不好意思地从手提包里拿出了一个小饭盒。   
“我做了一点小点心，感谢你们昨天帮我抓住坏人拿回钱包……”   
“这个……”   
功太有点不好意思地抓了抓头发。   
“守护辖区居民是我们的职责所在，歌子同学你用不着……”   
“啊！”   
听到功太叫自己“歌子同学”，歌子的脸“刷”的一下就白了。   
魅录看着他们俩，强忍着满腔排山倒海的醋意，凑热闹一般地问道：   
“你这身制服挺漂亮的呀！前辈，这附近有什么高中呀？”   
这下，不光是歌子，功太的脸也瞬间刷白了。   
天啊，歌子居然还只是个高中生，我怎么直到刚才都没有意识到这么一个严重，问题……   
等等，那就是说……   
魅录看了看尴尬不已的两人，嘴角挑起一个得逞的坏笑。他看了看功太手里的饭盒，一脸羡慕。   
“真好呐，前辈……”   
“呃，那个……”   
歌子又从包里拿出了另一个便当盒，看样子比给功太的那个要大不少。她的脸也从白转红，支支吾吾地把饭盒塞到了魅录怀里。   
“这个，是给你的，请趁热享用。”   
说完红着脸，匆匆转身离开了。   
“这……”   
魅录抱着便当盒，一脸懵逼地看向功太。功太无声地白了魅录一眼，转身回自己座位去了。


	10. 小奶猫说：不要感谢我，我只是一只媒猫！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人帅钱有老爸强的松竹梅魅录万万没想到自己居然会事业爱情双丰收的时候春风得意马蹄疾——刹车，同为警察的恋人佐贺野功太因公受伤——失忆了！失忆就算了，居然还跟女高中生谈恋爱？于面子于真心都必须把自家男友追回来！警二代×帅交番的轻喜剧《ProposalとJoKe》——我对你的everything都是认真的！

“呼……”   
往脸上泼了一捧清凉的水，功太长长呼出一口气。抬起头，看着镜子里的自己，漂亮的柳眉不由轻蹙。   
“佐贺野功太，你这是怎么了？”   
自言自语着，他正了正领带，随即两手在脸颊上拍了拍。   
“没搞清对象就乱吃飞醋，是幼儿园小朋友的幼稚行为哦！”   
然而，他刚走出洗手间，就迎面碰上了靠在茶水间门口盯着什么出神的魅录——洗了把脸才被压制下去没多久的怨念，“腾”的一下又上来了！  
“啊，前辈你出来啦？”   
看到功太从洗手间出来，魅录站直身子。功太看了他一眼。   
“看什么呢？”   
看你……   
魅录在心里默默说着，然而只是朝茶水间的方向努了努嘴。   
“在想着怎么吃呢！”   
魅录又努了努嘴——功太这下可算看清楚了，这是在炫耀歌子送的便当盒比自己的大吗？  
“你自己不会吃啊？”  
魅录无辜地眨了眨一双漂亮的桃花眼，举起两只还缠着纱布的手掌，在功太眼前晃了又晃。  
“你……”  
算你狠！  
如果杀人不犯法，功太真恨不得当场就一个手刀劈了面前这个讨厌的家伙！不过说来自己也是无聊，不管是吃功太的醋，还是歌子的醋……   
等一下！我为什么要吃歌子的醋？我又不是……   
脑子里又陷入了一片天人交战的混乱之中，功太突然觉得脑袋像是要炸开似的，难过地抱紧了头。   
“前辈！你怎么了？”   
魅录赶紧过来，扶住功太。   
“你怎么样？头痛吗？”   
“没，我没事……”   
功太咬咬牙，用力甩了甩头。   
“我没事，谢谢你关心。”   
他看了一眼那只搂紧自己肩膀的大手。   
“可以放开了，谢谢。”   
“哦，哦。”   
魅录不好意思地赶紧把手松开，但眼里分明还有满满的担心。   
“真的不要紧吗？今早见你在办公室，好像也……”   
“你少招惹我，我就不要紧了。”   
魅录委屈地扁着嘴，看着功太逐渐远离自己的视线。他回头瞥了一眼被自己放在了茶水间里的便当盒，心里暗自琢磨：   
那只小鸽子，真不知是敌是友哇！   
心想下一步计划该怎样展开，魅录刚进办公室门，就跟急匆匆往外走的功太撞了个正着！   
“哎哟！哎，前辈，你要去哪儿？”   
“执行任务！”   
功太便走便说，很快身影就消失在拐角了。   
魅录往办公室里看了看，小森抬起头，朝他坐了个“快去”的手势。   
“OK！”   
魅录了然，立马就追了出去。   
“前辈！等我——”   
功太从车棚里推出自行车，刚要骑上去，魅录的机车就追出来了。   
“上车。”   
“不是叫你在办公室里呆着的吗？”   
“上车。”   
魅录只重复这句话。   
功太撇撇嘴，不情不愿地把自行车靠到一边，上了魅录的机车。   
“效率，记住。”   
魅录端起“经验人士”的架子，然而藏在车帽里的嘴，却是乐得快要咧到嘴边上去了。   
“地址在这里。”   
功太把手机上的地图给魅录看。   
“收到！”   
魅录接过手机，架在了机车把手旁的手机架上。   
功太别扭地抓住魅录腰侧的衣服，厉声提醒：   
“别忘了！现在我才是你的领导！轮不到你来对我说教！”   
“是，是。”   
老婆最大！   
魅录喜滋滋地想着，机车“呼”地飞了出去！   
“我去！”   
功太一个后仰，赶紧正回身体，抓紧魅录的衣服。   
“你怎么每次发动车子都这么猛！要是没抓紧肯定要摔出去！”   
就是要你抓紧啊，功ちゃん！要是你能抱紧我，那就更好了！   
仔细想想，功太失忆了也不是一点好处都没有。至少，像现在这样坐在自己机车后面，抓着自己衣服的场景，对于之前的魅录而言可真是一年难得一次的奢望。   
魅录第一次见到功太，是在警视厅组织的一次巡查培训大会上。那是功太第一次到东京，也是魅录第一次跟着身为警视总监的老爸，正式出席警视厅的活动。   
就在大家以为这个早已名声在外的警二代准备空降继位，甚至已经有家藏千金的警视厅高层准备蠢蠢欲动之时，谁也没想到，警二代松竹梅魅录，居然对一个从函馆乡下过来上京培训的小巡查长一见钟情了！   
当然，他可没有笨到大庭广众之下公开示爱，只是对着受不了弥漫餐会的官僚气氛，到院子里散步的小巡查长做出了那么一点点“非礼”的小动作而已——   
“啊，真巧！你也出来透透气吗？”   
看到出现在院子里的魅录，功太有些吃惊。   
“啊，真巧。你怎么……”   
“太闷了，里面。”   
魅录朝餐厅的方向斜了一眼。   
“而且，没想到真的能再遇到你，所以想让你看看这个……”   
魅录说着，向四周看了看，随即动手去解自己的外套扣子。  
“天啊！”  
功太一惊，下意识就想捂眼睛。  
魅录被功太的动作逗乐了，不由得笑出声来：  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈你以为我要干嘛？”  
“我，我怎么知……啊，是它！”  
一只小奶猫的头从魅录的衣服里钻了出来，朝着功太眨了眨漂亮的大眼睛。今早功太在去警视厅巡查处报到的路上，在路边发现了这只小猫。当时小猫的腿上有伤，可怜兮兮地蜷缩在路边。来来往往那么多上班族，却没一个人停下来，看那小猫一眼。  
“想不到东京人这么冷漠。”  
功太摸了摸小猫的头。  
“啊，不好意思，我无意冒犯。”  
魅录笑着，把小奶猫整个从怀里提了出来。  
“你说的没错哦！”  
要说魅录为什么会对功太一见钟情，大概就是因为今早在路边等红灯的时候，看到他抱起受伤的小猫，温柔安抚的画面吧！  
“对了，今早谢谢你了，让我搭了顺风车，还帮我照顾小猫。”  
功太举起小猫，看了看小猫腿上包扎的纱布。小猫低声喵了一下，轻轻蹬了一下那只没受伤的腿。  
“哈哈，好可爱！”  
功太用鼻尖蹭了蹭小奶猫的鼻子——魅录只听见自己的小心脏咯噔一下，随即身体不受控制地往前倾，在功太的侧脸上亲了一下！  
“你干嘛？神经病啊！”  
魅录永远不会忘记，那个时候，功太那受惊小兽一般的震惊表情。  
“是啊，我要是没病，何必千里迢迢跑来这里找你呀？”   
想到这里，魅录不禁鼻头一酸。他赶紧吸了吸鼻子。  
这时，坐在后面的功太拽了拽他的外套。  
“车子停这里就好。”  
魅录赶紧收回刚才的胡思乱想，认真道：  
“可是还没到……”  
“目标太大容易暴露。”  
功太跳下车子。  
“我走进去。你在巷口等我。对讲机随时联系。”  
说着一把抽走架子上的手机，闪身进了旁边的巷子。


	11. 功ちゃん被攻击了！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人帅钱有老爸强的松竹梅魅录万万没想到自己居然会事业爱情双丰收的时候春风得意马蹄疾——刹车，同为警察的恋人佐贺野功太因公受伤——失忆了！失忆就算了，居然还跟女高中生谈恋爱？于面子于真心都必须把自家男友追回来！警二代×帅交番的轻喜剧《ProposalとJoKe》——我对你的everything都是认真的！

功太早些时候接到居民举报，说是住宅区里的一栋小型公寓噪音严重扰民，还有奇怪的刺鼻味道飘出。功太接警后的第一反应，就是怀疑公寓里的人有吸毒的嫌疑。  
他下车之后，按照报案居民发来的地址，小心翼翼地向目的地靠近。  
还记得小的时候，身为刑警的父亲也曾接触过吸食了毒品的凶恶犯人——他知道这世上有许多令人痴迷的事物，但他无论如何都不能容忍，有人打着“痴迷”的旗号，做出伤害他人的事情。  
想到自己那因公殉职的父亲，功太只觉得胸中一团怒气，化作怨恨熊熊燃烧。他加快前进的脚步，确定好目标后，闪身到门边。  
屋里的音乐开得震天响，中间还夹杂着狂放的笑声。功太吸了吸鼻子——果然，有那么一股像是香烟烧焦了的呛鼻味道。  
他屏住呼吸，按下了门铃——不出所料，“叮咚”一声响后，屋里依然响声震天，大概只有功太自己听到门铃在响。他于是又按了一遍。  
“叮咚。”  
“你好，邮局。”  
这年头，说“快递”或许还会有人怀疑，但是邮局上门送挂号信，可能性还是比较大的。这不，里面好像终于有人听到门铃声响，然后就是一片叮铃咣啷手忙脚乱。   
功太又按了一次门铃。   
“你好，邮局。请问有人在吗？”   
听到有脚步声在向门口靠近，功太一手握紧门把手，另一只手则按到了腰间的枪套上。   
“咔嗒。”   
听到门锁从里面打开，功太将重心倚靠到门上，等着里面的人把门拉开——   
“一，二——”   
“不许——”   
功太撞开门，把枪对准屋内的同时，一股喷雾也对着他的脸冲了过来！   
“啊——”   
“不许动！”   
眼睛一时没法睁开，功太惊觉手中的枪被人强行夺走，身体也被推到了一旁——   
“都他妈把手举起来！”   
这个隔着一层什么东西传出的声音，好熟悉……   
“听到没有！”   
功太蹲在一旁，努力地想把眼睛里的不适感通过眼泪挤出来。模糊的视线中，旁边那个熟悉的声音，一手端枪，一手迅速地摁开了腰间的对讲机。  
“报告！报告！音尾派出所巡查松竹梅魅录！涉嫌聚众吸毒的犯罪嫌疑人已被控制！报告完毕！”   
很快，山本就带着增员部队赶到了现场。  
“举起手来！全部带走！”  
太好了！场面被控制住了……  
好不容易流了满脸眼泪，才稍稍缓解了一点眼睛的不适的功太，正准备长长舒出一口气——忽然——  
“咚咚！”  
一股奇异的燥热感卷携着血液直冲头顶！心脏突然一阵仿佛要震出来一般的剧烈跳动，吓得他瞬间揪紧了胸前的衣料！  
“前辈？前辈！”  
好热！怎么会……突然……  
好热！好痒！好难过！而且，下身为什么……  
等，等等！下身——  
功太猛地坐起身子，覆在眼睛上的毛巾也被震落下来。   
“前辈。”   
魅录按住功太的肩膀，拿起掉到他身上的毛巾。   
“放心吧，那几个犯罪嫌疑人已经被带回所里了。你的眼睛被迷雾伤到了，所幸不是很严重，医生叫我给你用热毛巾敷一下再滴眼药水。”   
魅录说完，扶着功太慢慢躺下。   
“小心头。”   
他叽里咕噜说了一大堆，功太其实一个字都没听进去——他只觉得浑身上下热得难受！男人按在他肩上的手力道好温柔，扶住他后脑勺的掌心触感好舒服……   
“嗯……”   
温热的毛巾重新覆盖到眼上，被阻隔了视线的身体，燥热的怪异感觉好像正在向下身某个可耻部位聚拢！   
“嗯，嗯……”   
功太觉得呼吸有些困难，张大嘴，大口大口地喘息着。   
“怎么了，前辈？”   
魅录紧张地凑过来。   
“哪里不舒服吗？”   
“嗯……”   
功太摇头，脸色潮红。   
“我没事哈……谢谢你，我休息一下就，哈，就好。你去忙，哈……”   
“前辈。”   
魅录低头，看了一眼功太鼓起的下身。   
“你的脸怎么那么红？还有，你的下面……”   
“啊！不要看！”   
功太惊得再次坐起身子。他此时已顾不上眼睛还难不难受，只一门心思地惊慌挣扎，蜷起身子，两手捂住鼓起的下身。   
魅录看着惊慌失措，羞愤交加的功太，别开脸去，艰难地吞了口唾沫。   
“那个，要我帮忙吗？还是我出……”   
“出去。”   
功太抱紧身体，冷声命令道。   
魅录愣了一下，点点头。他走到门边，手握在门把手上，回头又看了功太一眼。   
“出去！”


	12. 回忆＝杀猪刀，现实＞机关枪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人帅钱有老爸强的松竹梅魅录万万没想到自己居然会事业爱情双丰收的时候春风得意马蹄疾——刹车，同为警察的恋人佐贺野功太因公受伤——失忆了！失忆就算了，居然还跟女高中生谈恋爱？于面子于真心都必须把自家男友追回来！警二代×帅交番的轻喜剧《ProposalとJoKe》——我对你的everything都是认真的！

功太几乎是用尽全身力气，才吼出了这么“气势十足”的两个字。他大口大口地喘息着，却见原本准备开门出去的魅录，突然掉转头，径直往浴室的方向去了。

“不好意思，借用一下。”

功太震惊地“目送”着魅录走进浴室。

等等！为什么他那里也……

“啊……失忆了的功ちゃん真是一点都不可爱……”

魅录站在大开的花洒下，任凭水流哗哗地浇在头上、身上，仿佛这样子就能让自己昂首挺胸的欲望消退下去。

“那个时候的功ちゃん多主动呀……”

魅录赶到医院时，远远地就看到了一身警察制服，英姿笔挺地站在那里，面无表情地在站在护士台前写着什么。魅录快步走过去，站到他的身旁。

“是你。”

功太抬头看了魅录一眼，随即又低下头去，在纸上哗哗写着——魅录看清楚了，那是一份《死亡通知书》。

“我很抱歉。”

功太握笔的手顿了一下。

“谢谢。”

在通知书上签好名，功太把表格递回给护士。

“我会尽快通知亲友帮忙办理后事的。在那之前，父亲就拜托了……有什么事情，请随时和我联系。谢谢！”

魅录想把手搭在功太的肩膀上。刚抬起手，就见功太面无表情地转过身来，两只大眼睛看着自己，里面全是空洞洞的。

“不好意思，我这一身又脏又臭的。你知道这附近哪里有旅馆可以让我洗个澡休息一洗……”

功太话还没说完，就被魅录一把擒住了手腕。

“去我家吧！”

一路被魅录牵着，穿过忙碌拥挤的医院走廊，穿过绿树成荫的花园，被像洋娃娃一样抱上机车后座，戴好车帽，两手还被强行按在男人的腰上围住。

功太只觉得神情恍惚，一路上浑浑噩噩的，满脑子都是被抬进医院，浑身是血的父亲。然而在震惊和悲恸的彻骨冰凉之中，却有令人安心的温暖从手心传来。

“不能哭，功太！你是男子汉！”

功太告诫自己，搂紧魅录的腰，被机车帽罩住的脸在魅录宽阔的背上轻轻蹭了蹭。

很快，车子就开进了魅录那位于半山腰的豪宅。然而，不等功太感叹“果然警二代就是不一样”，魅录已经牵着他穿过院子穿过大厅，直接进了卧室，带进了浴室。

“就在我这儿洗吧。家里除了男山没有别人，放心。哦，对了，我去给你找替换的衣服……”

说完转身出去了。

等他翻箱倒柜找了半天，抱着一套干净衣服回到卧室的时候，只见浴室门口，功太探出了半边精实的肩膀，似乎正在等着自己。

“不好意思，你们家这个，太高级了。我太不会用……”

“嘶……”

魅录看着那线条漂亮肌理匀称的裸肩，用力吸了吸鼻子。

“我，我来帮你看看。”

“麻烦你了。”

毕竟魅录是主人家，墙上几个按钮滴滴按了几下，水流就从好几个地方一起射了出来。

“哇……”

功太吓得直往角落缩，但还是被喷得湿了一身。魅录赶紧把水关上。

“不好意思。我……”

“呵呵，呵……”

靠着冰凉的墙壁，功太突然“呵呵”地冷笑起来。魅录看着他，不由得伸手去握他的肩膀。

“你还好吧？”

“呵呵……呵……呃……”

顺着头发滴下来的水落在脸上，渐渐的，除了呜咽声，已分不清是水还是泪。

“我……呜呜……呜……”强忍到现在的悲恸终于到了极限，功太蹲下身子，两手紧紧抱住膝盖，浑身颤抖着不住抽噎。“呜……呜呜……”

魅录也跟着蹲下身子。他的大手在功太头上轻轻按了一下，转而握住他的肩膀，将他的头拉到自己胸前。

“那堵墙太冷了，换一堵吧！”

蹲着的功太原本就重心不稳，被魅录这样一拽，双膝扑通一声跪到了地上，整个人跌进了魅录怀里。

“现在可以哭了。放心，我不会告诉别人的。”

靠着魅录宽阔的胸膛，功太任由眼泪无声地淌下。两人的衣服早已被水淋得湿透。魅录的大手按在功太的脑后，一下一下地轻轻安抚着。不温暖，却令人安心。

“我在。”

功太用力吸了吸鼻子，猛地推开魅录的怀抱。

“你这个人，真的是神经病吧？”

魅录愣了一下，随即诧异地瞪大了一双漂亮的桃花眼——

功太在吻他！

“嗯……”

离开魅录的唇，功太用手背在湿漉漉的嘴唇上擦了擦，一双眼睛哭得红红的，浸透到双颊上，成了两片红晕。

“这是还你上次……嗯！”

未完的话统统被封印在了交合的唇瓣之间，魅录将功太圈入怀中，两人在温热的水流浇灌下，紧紧拥抱着彼此。

“嗯……你为什么……”

“喜欢你……见第一面就喜欢……”

“那叫一见钟情，笨蛋……嗯……”

“你说是什么就是什么！”

魅录的手在功太的背上胡乱摸着。功太把手背过去，一把抓住魅录的爪子。

“帮我脱掉。”

“Yes sir！”

水流下，两人仿佛互斗的困兽一般，粗暴地撕扯着彼此的衣服。不一会儿，重新拥吻的两人都已脱得赤条条，魅录的下身更是欲望高涨，青紫暴怒地昂扬着。

“你，你原本就是吗？”

功太颤着手抚上魅录的昂扬，高热的触感烫得他一缩手。

“再，再摸一下，拜托……”

魅录抓住功太的手，带着他握住自己暴胀的分身。

“啊……好舒服……”

“你本来就是吗？”功太红着脸，笨拙地套弄魅录的分身。

“啊，好，好舒服，功ちゃん……”

听到这个名字，功太手上动作一滞。他鼻头一酸，赶紧把手抽了回去。

“怎么了，功ちゃん？”

爽快突然被打断，魅录疑惑地看着功太。

功太推开魅录，两手抱着膝盖，低声抽噎起来。

“妈……爸……呜……呜……嗯……”

魅录凑上前去，温柔地吻住他的唇。

“功ちゃん，你还有我。我在。我会一直在的。”

说完，他轻轻分开功太的双腿，神态虔诚地跪在身前。他捧起功太的分身，凑到嘴边，一下一下地亲吻着，每亲吻一下，他就会重复一遍：

“我在。我在。”

“呜……哈啊……啊……”

比手感更让人难以抗拒的，是被湿热的口腔包裹，被温柔的唇瓣摩擦的快感。

“啊……哈啊……”

功太难耐地将腿分得更开，两手插进魅录的茶色短发间，难耐地舒展又揪紧。

“啊……啊，你怎么……这么会……啊啊啊啊啊……”

魅录只觉得头皮被揪得一阵发麻，紧接着，一股滚烫的腥稠冲进了他的口腔，烫得他的喉头十分难受！

“唔……”

然而他终究还是闭紧了眼睛，把那浓浆全部咽了进去。

重新睁开眼睛，看到的是功太一脸震惊的表情——

“你……”

“功ちゃん刚刚问我什么？”

“你……呃……”

功太轻轻推开魅录，收拢双腿，别开的脸涨得通红。

“你怎么会这些……你是本来就喜欢男人吗？”

“这个……我也不知道哇！”

魅录坐直身子，两手放在膝盖上，乖乖坐好。

“在功ちゃん之前，我都没有过交往的对象耶……但是，发现自己好喜欢功ちゃん之后，我就有去看片片学习哦怎么做这种事哦……”

听魅录这么说，功太的脸更红了。他几乎是抬脚直踹魅录侧脸——与其说踹，不如说是放到他的脸上。

“这种事情就不需要汇报……啊！”

抬起的脚被魅录捧在手心，脚面还被亲吻了一下。功太羞得已然不知道该如何是好。他挣扎着抽回脚。

“你，你不要这样……”

“哦，对了！”

魅录突然想起什么，从地上爬起来，光着身子就往外跑。

“喂你！”

功太只觉又好气又好笑。

“真的是个神经病啊！”

但是又这么温柔，这么令人安心……

魅录光胴胴地跑出去，很快，又光胴胴地钻回进浴室。手上还多了两样东西。

“我看GV里他们都有用这个，润滑剂，还有……哦，这个是之前买的套套了，应该还没过期吧？”

功太“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。他一把抢过魅录手里的套套，拿在手里看了看。

“嗯，放心吧，还在保质期内。”

说完，直接用牙扯开了包装，叼着套套，伏下身子，用嘴帮魅录的分身套上了一层橡胶外衣。

“可，可以吗，功ちゃん？”

功太红着脸点了点头。

“我今天可是身心俱疲啊，难道你还要我卖力吗？”

“功ちゃん……”

魅录简直又惊又喜，不由得扑上去，把功太一把搂在怀里。

“功ちゃん……功ちゃん……”

嘴里反复念叨着爱人的名字，魅录一手撑着墙壁，一手快速地在分身上套弄着。

“功ちゃん……啊啊啊啊啊啊……”

滚烫的白浊“噗噗”地射在墙上，顺着墙壁慢慢淌下。魅录将前额抵在墙上，大口大口地喘息着。

“功ちゃん……”

水流声掩掉了外面的声音。魅录没有听到，一墙之隔的外面，斜靠在卧室床上的功太，也射了满手的欲望。

“我，我这是怎么了……哈啊……哈啊……”

功太大口大口地喘息着，试图努力回想刚刚脑海里一闪而过的画面——可惜却是什么都想不起来，还搞得自己头痛欲裂。

更要命的是，前面的肿胀缓解了，身后的小穴，竟不知羞耻地感到空虚，一张一阖地叫嚣着瘙痒难耐。

“佐贺野功太，你这是怎么了？”


	13. 美和番外：等你亲口说

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 乱入一段【美童×和弥】的小番外！田中小圣！你真是要急死麻麻了！

功太不晓得自己到底是以怎样的毅力，才能强行压制住后穴的瘙痒，一直装睡到魅录从浴室出来，到客厅沙发上睡下，才做贼一般的冲进浴室。

不出所料，第二天早上起来，两只黑眼圈比上次照顾病患魅录时的还要重……

“救命！那家伙的宿舍什么时候才分配得下来啊？再这样下去，真的不行了……”

而且，昨天自己高潮时脑子里闪现的画面，他也相当在意。

是爸爸吗？还是……

脑海里突然闪现过魅录那张英俊的脸，吓得他手里的剃须刀都咣当一声掉进了洗手盆里。

“不可能！绝对不可能！”

还是请山本帮忙跟进一下宿舍的事吧！

折腾了半天才从浴室出来，魅录早已收拾妥当，在客厅里等着了。

“呃……早。”

魅录抬手看了看表。

“不早咯，还有15分钟就要上班了。”

“什么？”

糟糕！自己不是一向守时的吗？怎么会这样……

见功太手忙脚乱地抓起放在鞋柜顶上的警帽就要往外冲，魅录一把抓住他的手腕。

“有车，别怕！”

我比较怕你啊，大佬！

但是不得不说，有车还真的是方便——只5分钟，两人就赶到了单位门口。

魅录轻轻推了一把跳下车后站在一旁等自己的功太。

“还愣着干什么？去打卡呀！”

“哦，哦……”

功太反应过来，三步并作两步地冲进办公室，赶在到点前打了卡——当然，魅录好歹送他来的，他可不是那种没义气的人。

“谢啦！”

魅录甩着警帽走进来，笑眯眯地敲了敲功太的办公桌。

“行了，赶紧回你的位置去吧！”

魅录笑着朝功太立正敬礼，随即走回到自己的座位。可等他坐下来掏出手机，就笑不出来了。

魅录放下手机，微微皱起眉头。不远处的功太好奇地看着他。

“报告！”

魅录忽然站起身，小跑到山本跟前。

“报告！我有急事，想请半天假！请批准！”

太子爷发话，虽然名义上是领导，但哪有不批的道理。山本看了一眼功太，算是知会魅录的这位直系上司了。

“谢谢领导！我快去快回！”

魅录朝山本立正敬礼，转身就跑了出去。路过功太面前，他特意看了功太一眼。

在魅录的印象中，美童虽然是个人尽皆知的花花公子，但和他深入交往过的人才知道，他其实是一个家教良好，心地善良的自恋青年。

然而，等他赶到定位显示的小酒馆时，面前的景象还是让他吃了一惊！

“我去，你这是喝了多少？”

面前一字排开，大概10个有多的可不是PUB里的那种鸡尾酒，而是一樽一樽的小酒壶。本就不大的吧台，一下子就被酒壶挤满了。

魅录朝店家打了个招呼，捏着鼻子靠近美童，略带嫌弃地推开他跟前堆得快要满出来了的烟灰缸。

“我怎么不知道你抽烟啊？”

“呵呵……”

美童醉醺醺地抬起头，一张口就是一股扑面而来的酒气！魅录赶紧往后退开两步。

“好了，你说吧！我在这儿听得见。”

“呵呵……果然，会像瘟疫一样被人嫌弃的吧？”

美童趴在桌上，醉醺醺地傻笑着。魅录从来没见过这样失态的美童——这个自恋的家伙，何曾在别人面前露出过如此凄惨落魄的表情？

魅录从裤兜里摸出手机，给东京的朋友发了一条短信。

“帮我查一下锐牙会的动态。谢了！”

很快，那边就回了短信：

“魅录大人！锐牙会的真锅和弥被警方逮捕了，说是药检阳性。”

“我去……”

魅录无奈地吐了一口长气。

“知道了，谢谢！”

“不用谢，魅录大人记得常回来看伦家就好！”

魅录收起手机，抓了抓一头茶色乱发。

“那个……”

魅录艰难地组织着安慰的话，却发现趴在桌上的美童，脸上不知什么时候挂了两行缓缓向下流动的泪痕。

“那个，混黑道嘛……”

“我其实就想听他亲口说……唏……咳咳……咳……”

“好了好了。”

终于，魅录还是放弃了嫌弃美童的浑身烟酒臭味，走过来，轻轻帮他拍背顺气。

“你看看你，吸个鼻子还能被呛到。丢脸死了！信不信我爆你的料啊？看你以后还怎么花心……”

“我，唏，我真的就只是想听他亲口说，唏……”

美童第一次见和弥，是在一次马术的表演赛上。那天，刚刚结束盛装舞步表演的美童手捧粉丝送上的鲜花，准备从过道往休息室去。迎面一个急匆匆跑来的板寸头小哥，正好跟他撞了个满怀！

“哎哟！”

幸好美童眼疾手快，换了一下拿花的手，才不至于让那一大束粉丝的爱意，统统“零落成泥碾作尘”。

“对不起对不起！真的很对不起！”

美童站稳身子，发现那个板寸头小哥正不停地朝自己90°鞠躬道歉，一边道歉，还一边朝观众席的方向瞄。

“怎么样，你有没有受伤啊？真的很对不起！”

这时，观众席那边有一个穿黑西装的墨镜男子面朝走道喊了一声：

“和弥！还不快点？”

“啊，来了！”

板寸头小哥面朝那边回了一句，随即扭头问美童：

“真的没事吗？太对不起了！”

美童一挑齐肩的金发，笑着摆了摆手。

“没事，你快去吧！朋友该等急了。”

“那……我走了。真的没事？”

美童笑着摆摆手。板寸头小哥又鞠了一躬，这才急匆匆跑进了观众席。

“和弥……吗？”

美童第二次见和弥，是在放学回家的路上。那天他心血来潮没让管家来接，一个人晃晃悠悠地沿着河边回了家。

他没有想到，居然会在路边的电线杆下，再一次见到和弥——和弥蹲在电线杆旁，正在照看一只毛有些脏乱的小狗。

“我看看？哦，你的腿好像受伤了。你等一下……”

美童不知道，原来还会有随身携带小医药盒的男生。他站在那里，饶有兴趣地看着和弥从医药盒里拿出纱布，在上面倒一些酒精，再替小狗腿上的伤处包扎。

“可能会有点痛哦，忍一下。”

和弥动作麻利地替狗狗包扎好伤口，随即将它抱入怀中，站起身子。

“啊，是，是你？”

大概是刚刚太过专注，没有察觉美童一直站在自己旁边。和弥惊得后退两步，差点被脚边的东西绊到。

“看着点！”

美童一把抓住和弥的手，顺势就把他拽到了跟前。

“这是，你家的狗狗？”

和弥摇了摇头。

“不知道是谁家的，但是看它孤零零地在路边舔腿上的伤口，好可怜的样子……”

和弥摸了摸怀里的小狗。小狗“呜呜”叫着，窝在他的臂弯里。

“上次，真的很对不起！”

和弥不好意思地朝美童欠了欠身子，抬起头时，却冷不防被美童在左边脸颊上亲了一下！

“你！”

美童笑眯眯地看着满脸通红的和弥。他又像上次那样，

“我是美童，美童·格兰玛尼亚。你呢？和弥？”

和弥震惊地看着美童。

“诶？你怎么知道？”

“上次听你朋友这么喊你的……”

“哦，哦。”

“所以呢，你的姓氏？”

“真锅和弥。”

美童第三次见到和弥，是在跟随身为瑞典驻日大使的父亲前往熊本震灾地慰问的时候。

“你还真是，每次遇见你，都有一种惊喜的感觉！”

和弥拍了拍志愿者衣服上的尘土，手背在汗津津的脸上擦出一道灰迹。

“大哥常说，有那闲工夫虚情假意当伪善者，不如做点实事。”

美童笑着，左手的大拇指腹在和弥的唇上擦了擦，然后，给了他一个深深的舌吻。

“和弥，我喜欢你。”

“哦，哦。”

“和弥，我的衣服纽扣掉了。陪我去买件新的吧？”

“拿来，我帮你缝上。”

“和弥，我想吃盖浇饭。”

“哦，我去做。”

“和弥，我想吻你，想抱你，想把你揉进骨子里吃进肚子里。”

“你，你就不怕噎着？”

“和弥，我喜欢你。你呢？”

“嗯，你，你说怎样就怎样啦……”

他们接吻，他们拥抱，他们做爱，来自北欧的美童，总是一遍一遍，不厌其烦地直白心情。可是自出生就没离开过日本的和弥……

“唏……他从来都没有亲口说过……唏……我真的，真的就只想听他亲口说啊……唏……”

魅录有些明白了，美童新改的微信名是什么意思。

美童大概是趴累了，吸了吸鼻子，坐起身子。

“唏……背黑锅也好，走错路也罢，我就只想听他亲口说……”

“那，如果他亲口承认了呢？”

“那就听判罚的。做错事就该罚，谁让他不争气的……唏……”

美童毫不偏袒的态度，倒是让魅录有些刮目相看。

“那，你还等他出来吗？”

美童想也不想地回绝道：

“我等他干嘛？”

美童看着一脸惊讶的魅录，掏出手帕，在脸上胡乱擦了一把。

“他要真长记性了，就该出来之后主动上门给本少爷还债！”

“还债？什么债？”

“我要狠狠揍他屁股，看他以后还敢不敢！”

“噗……”

魅录忍不住笑出声来。

美童两眼直愣愣地盯着眼前的一排酒壶，嘴里喃喃说着：

“他现在欠我一句亲口承认的‘对不起’。等他出来了，就会欠我一顿打，还有，欠我一句亲口说的‘我回来了，我会好好的’。”

我会记着的。一句不落。


	14. 不管功ちゃん回归了几成，都先吃了再说！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人帅钱有老爸强的松竹梅魅录万万没想到自己居然会事业爱情双丰收的时候春风得意马蹄疾——刹车，同为警察的恋人佐贺野功太因公受伤——失忆了！失忆就算了，居然还跟女高中生谈恋爱？于面子于真心都必须把自家男友追回来！警二代×帅交番的轻喜剧《ProposalとJoKe》——我对你的everything都是认真的！

魅录回来的时候，功太正和歌子在派出所门口说话。   
“上次的便当，真是太谢谢了！这是洗干净了的便当盒。不好意思，拖了这么久才还给你。”   
“哪里哪里……”   
歌子红着脸接过袋子。   
“也不知合不合你们的口味……”   
“超级好吃！谢谢你！”   
功太眼神真诚地回答道。歌子红扑扑的脸上扬起了笑容。   
“真的吗？那真是太好了！”   
她微微低头，把垂下的一缕长发拨到左耳后。   
“对了，不知松竹梅君的那份……”   
“哦，他正好有事出去了。”   
真是的，那家伙到底哪里好了？怎么老是提起他……   
“他的便当盒也一起洗好放在里面了。还特意叫我告诉你，非常好吃！谢谢你！”   
早知道就不帮他洗便当盒，让他自己在那儿长蘑菇好了！   
对自己的小人之心感到震惊，功太觉得自己最近真的有点不太对劲。   
两人正说着话，魅录的车缓缓滑到了派出所门口——原本就被美童的“急召”搞得有点心烦意乱，远远地又看到门口的两人有说有笑，魅录只觉得今天的心情简直down到了极点。   
“你回来了。”   
功太看到魅录，刚要凑上去打招呼，一闻到他身上烟酒混杂的臭味，不由得皱紧了眉头。他挡在想要上前跟魅录打招呼的歌子跟前，从皮带上解下钥匙，直接砸到魅录身上！   
“别回办公室了，直接回去洗澡。”   
歌子被功太拦在身后，透过功太的肩头，偷偷望向没有摘下车帽的魅录。她不知道两人之间发生了什么，只觉得功太似乎浑身散发着一股莫名的可怕怒气。   
听到功太的话，魅录也没什么表示，扬了扬手里的钥匙，调转车头扬长而去。   
“那个……”   
躲在功太身后，歌子怯怯地问道。   
“你们，还好吗？”   
功太撇了撇嘴，朝歌子抱歉一笑。   
“嗯。不好意思，害你担心了。”   
虽然回来的时候已经接近中午，但是下午，魅录还是换好了干净制服，重新出现在了办公室里。只是接下来的整个下午，功太仿佛被魅录架空了一般，不但一句话也没说上，就连看，都没往自己这边看一眼。   
“哦。”  
功太点了点头，低头收拾东西。魅录没再看他，径直往门口走。  
“等一下。”  
功太在后面叫住了他。  
“你早上去哪里了？”  
“有事出去了一趟。”  
魅录回头看了功太一眼。  
“好没？我在门口等你。”  
“站住。”   
功太难得板起了脸。他叫住魅录，绕过办公桌。两人在办公室里狭窄的走道上对面而立。   
“你不要忘了，我是你的直属上司。”   
“当然。”   
魅录有些不耐烦地叹了口气。   
“对不起。我今天心情不是很好。对了，你走不走？”   
功太却好像没有听到魅录的话一般，继续说：   
“所以你早上去哪里了？作为工作人员一身烟酒臭的出现在派出所，成何体统？”   
功太不说这个还好，一听功太这么说，魅录的脸色也不由得变得难看。   
“功ちゃん……”   
“你叫我什么？”   
功太不知道自己是怎么了，听到这个名字居然会觉得心口一窒。他不由得后退了一步。   
魅录看着功太，眼神黯淡。   
“以前我每天都这么叫你。今天以后，我再不会叫了。你要喜欢女人就去喜欢女人，要保护女高中生就保护女高中生。我不会再干涉你，也请你不要再烦我！谢谢！”   
说完这话，魅录就径直出去了。   
“我今晚就会搬出去。钥匙等会儿放你家门口。”   
“妈的你给我站住！”   
疯了！真的是疯了！   
功太三步并作两步跟着冲了出去，手臂伸前去抓魅录的衣角——   
“砰！”   
抓是抓住了魅录的衣摆，但因为正好在拐弯处上，加上用力过猛，功太半边身子都撞在了办公室的门框上！   
“……”   
瞬间只觉半边身子都像失了知觉一般，功太疼得张大了嘴，发不出半点声音！   
魅录被功太的模样吓到了，赶紧回身过来查看他的情况。   
“怎么样？你怎么样？”   
“哈……哈……”   
功太粗喘着摇了摇头。   
“对不起！对不起！”   
魅录看功太疼成那样，哪里还有心情跟他闹脾气。他把人紧紧抱在怀里，大手按在功太撞到墙上的手臂上，心疼得眼泪直往外冒。  
“是我不好！对不起！”  
搀扶着功太回办公室，魅录经过门口，还狠狠在门框上拍了一下！  
“坏人！”  
虽然作为一个大男人，要被人这样连拖带抱的送回办公室相当丢人，好在现在四周也没有可疑生物。   
“小心，快快，快坐下。”   
半抱半扶地让功太坐到椅子上，魅录蹲下身子，一下一下地抚着功太撞伤的肩膀，一边抚还一边往上吹气：   
“飞飞！飞飞！痛痛飞飞！”   
虽然肩膀还是很疼，但功太还是忍不住被他逗得笑了出来。   
“幼稚鬼——”   
这三个字一出口，功太只觉得胸口猛地一窒！他用没受伤的那只手揪紧胸前的衣服，震惊地抬头看魅录——魅录也同样震惊地看着功太，甚至连眼眶都再度变得湿润！  
“你，你想起来了？”  
“什么——唔！”  
不给功太多说的机会，魅录激动得捧起他的脸，在他唇上狠狠地吻了一下！  
“唔——”  
功太推开魅录，照着他的俊脸就是一拳！  
“神经病啊你！”  
魅录被揍得嘴角都见了血，脸上却满是欣喜的笑容。  
“功ちゃん你回来了！是你回来了对不对？你以前也这样骂我的！”  
他激动得一把抱住功太。  
“太好了，功ちゃん你终于想起来了！”  
被魅录抱在怀里的功太一脸无奈懵逼又挣扎不得，只得拼命用没受伤的那只手拍他的肩膀。  
“放开我！你放开我！”  
“不放不放！我都把你弄丢大半年了！死都不放！”  
魅录说着，再次捧起功太的脸，深深地吻住他的唇。  
“嗯！嗯嗯！”  
功太瞪大了一双震惊的圆眼——不想承认的是，比起震惊于魅录的强吻，功太更震惊于自己的身体！  
为什么我会觉得腿软？为什么我会情不自禁想要伸舌挑逗？为什么我的下半身会有反应？还有，为什么我又会像昨天那样，后面空虚得只觉瘙痒难耐？  
天啊！我这是怎么了？  
“嗯……”  
“功ちゃん……”  
直到两人的唇都变得又红又肿，魅录才依依不舍地放开功太。他在功太的额上落下一个怜爱的亲吻。  
“功ちゃん，让我看看你刚刚撞到的地方。”  
他在解你的衬衫纽扣啊！佐贺野功太！你为什么不阻止他？你为什么不像刚才那样把他一拳挥开？  
功太听到自己内心有一个声音在拼命捶打着自己的胸腔叫嚣着，可手脚却像是被点了穴一般，一点反抗的动作都做不出。  
“啊，都青了！”  
魅录心疼地低头去亲功太的肩膀，又像刚才一样，亲一下吹一下，嘴里还念念有词：  
“吹吹！吹吹！痛痛飞飞！”  
功太只觉肩膀又痛又痒，竟不自觉地自口中溢出呻吟：  
“啊……”  
我我我这是怎么了？   
功太吓得赶紧闭上嘴。   
魅录将前额抵在功太的额头上，笑着轻道：   
“功ちゃん，你硬了。”   
“我没……嗯……”   
下身被魅录的大手隔着制服裤子揉搓，粗糙的摩擦感蛊惑着功太心生快意，一阵接着一阵的酥麻感从下身传导到尾椎，一路顺着往逐渐洗白的大脑爬去。   
“嗯……嗯……嗯？”   
快感突然消失，功太迷茫地睁开眼——魅录去反锁了办公室的门，又快步走了回来。   
“好了，功ちゃん，你现在可以放心叫出来了。”   
“神经……啊……”   
无法抵挡男人手上突然加快的爱抚，功太的身体不受控制地往下滑，两腿更是羞耻地向外张开。   
“不要弄……变态，啊……”   
“功ちゃん昨天难过的时候，也是自己这样弄的吗？”   
“才，才没有……啊……”   
眼睁睁看着魅录伏在自己两腿间，一边隔着布料亲吻自己的下身，一边用牙齿咬开裤裆的拉链。功太羞得别开涨红的脸，两腿不自觉地向内收紧。   
“不要……脏……”   
这是什么破烂理由？为什么不严词拒绝下属的这种恶劣行径？   
“哇，湿得好厉害哦！”   
“不，不要说出来……”   
“好好好，听功ちゃん的。”   
魅录说着，弯腰要去亲功太早已濡湿的分身——功太急忙推开他！   
“神，神经病啊！”   
“嗯？”   
魅录挑起眉毛看他。功太被他犀利的目光刺得脸红心跳，赶紧别开视线。   
“没，没洗澡……”   
佐贺野功太！你！完！了！   
功太又羞又恼，自暴自弃一般地闭上眼睛。魅录则是笑得见牙不见眼，凑上来亲吻他的唇。   
“嗯……”   
“你来我来？”   
“来，来什么？”   
魅录看了看功太，又低头看了看他的下面，突然邪魅一笑，伸出长指往后穴一探——   
“啊！”   
“湿透透了哟，功ちゃん！”   
“什，什么……”   
功太羞得满脸通红，昨天那种后穴瘙痒的感觉似乎愈发强烈了。他不知所措地别开脸。   
“功ちゃん？”   
魅录从后面的裤兜里摸出钱包，递到功太跟前。   
“快点。”   
功太茫然地接过钱包。   
“干，干嘛？”   
“打开。里面有一只套套。”   
功太的脸“腾”地瞬间红透，手里的钱包都差点被震掉。   
“你，你怎么净想这些龌龊，啊！”   
身体突然被魅录用力翻转过去，肚子顶在了坚硬的办公桌上。两只手也被魅录抓住，带领着打开钱包，取出塞在相片夹里的套套——看到相片夹里放着的是自己穿着制服敬礼的照片，功太惊诧地不知该如何是好。   
“功ちゃん……”   
“啊……”   
右耳的耳垂被男人叼在嘴里连吮带啃，功太感觉自己的一颗心脏咚咚咚剧烈跳着，简直都快要从喉咙里蹦出来了！   
“功ちゃん……”   
魅录喘着粗气，快手快脚地给分身戴好套套，凑到功太早已湿润得微微张口的后穴外头，一下一下地磨蹭。   
“功ちゃん，我没有一秒钟不想爱你，但是，我一秒钟都不希望你为这种事情担惊受怕……”   
“啊……啊，那么大，进，进不来的——啊……”   
后穴被强行撑开，虽然不是那种破壁的撕裂痛感，但那种胀到不行的感觉，依然让功太受不了地叫出声来。   
“不，不行……啊……”   
“好紧啊功ちゃん，放松一点，乖……”   
魅录说着，左手在功太露出半截的翘臀上轻轻抚摸，右手则是伸长到隔壁小森的办公桌上，抄过放在桌上的一大瓶护手霜，卟叽卟叽地往手心里挤了一大坨。   
“看来还得再润滑一下。”   
“变，变态，啊……”   
刚刚的大蘑菇换成了修长的中指，功太不明白怎么会有这么不要脸的家伙，居然热衷于在自己的后面捅来捅去——然而，比魅录更不要脸的难道不是自己吗？居然被这样无理对待还能感觉到快感，还会羞耻地呻吟出声，甚至前面的分身都开始滴滴答答地往外渗眼泪了！   
佐贺野功太！你太差劲了！   
身后，魅录抽出手指，又拿过护手霜，卟叽卟叽地往手上挤了一堆，呼啦啦一口气全抹在了分身上。   
“这下应该差不多了。”   
后穴此时空落落不知所措的功太迷茫地回头想要看看身后的男人在干什么。   
“什，什——啊——”   
进，进来了！   
功太被顶得整个人向前扑去——魅录一把抓住他的手腕，不让他的手撑到桌上。   
“小心！别又把手弄痛了。”   
“啊……慢，慢一点……”   
魅录从后面搂住功太，亲吻他撞伤的左肩。   
“有没有比刚才好一点？”   
已经无从分辨魅录指的是自己的肩膀还是后穴，功太现在只觉身体里面被不断挺进的巨物搞得胀得难受，而在那胀满的不适中，后穴的空虚却在被一点一点填满。   
“啊……啊……怎么会……啊……”   
“速度会不会太快？”   
“我，我不知道……啊……”   
两只手都被魅录抓住，功太身前除了顶在桌子边上的小腹，完全没有了着力点。他尽量挺直身子，好分担掉一点压在小腹上的重力。   
“啊，啊……啊——”   
体内的敏感点被狠狠地撞了一下，功太惊叫一声，差点当场泄了出来！   
我，我怎么会……   
“爽吗？功ちゃん……”   
“我，我不知，啊——”   
那里又被狠狠顶了一下，功太情不自禁地发出呻吟，身前的桌子都被撞得“吱——”的尖叫一声！   
“啊！功ちゃん你还好吧？”   
“我，啊……”   
刚刚还胀满的后穴突然抽空，功太不满地回头。   
“哦，功ちゃん你别这样看我！”   
魅录把功太的身子翻转过来，捧起他的脸，往唇上重重咂了一口。   
“来，圈住我的脖子。”   
鬼使神差地听了男人的话，功太抬起两条手臂，搭在魅录的肩上。   
魅录摸了摸他的左肩。   
“圈稳哦！一，二……”   
“啊！”   
没想到魅录看上去细胳膊细腿，力气却这么大——功太被他整个拦腰抱了起来，吓得两条腿下意识就往他的腰上圈去。   
“功ちゃん……”   
魅录抱紧功太，慢慢后退到办公桌边靠稳。他凑上前去亲吻功太的唇。   
“接下来就全部交给我好了，你只要负责享受就……来咯！”   
“来，来什——”   
空虚的后穴重新被滚烫的巨物一口气填满，功太张大嘴巴，大口大口地喘息着。   
“哈……哈……哈……”   
救命！身体被贯穿了！好，好，好……   
“啊，啊……”   
过了好一会儿，功太才哑着嗓子，断断续续地发出几声破碎的呻吟。   
“啊……”   
魅录低头，发现功太的分身正顶在自己的小腹上，摩擦着褪到一半的裤裆布料。而自己黑色的制服裤上，已经沾了几滴白浊。   
“功ちゃん你看？”   
“不要！”   
功太羞得拼命躲闪魅录的目光。魅录笑着抓住功太的腰，一下接着一下地向上挺腰。   
“那这个要不要？”   
“呀！啊……”  
就在这时，外面突然传来了“叮咚”“叮咚”的传呼铃声！  
“我去！”  
功太吓得一个激灵，前端不受控制地“噗、噗”往外喷出白浊。他死死闭紧眼睛，牙齿直打颤，隔着魅录的制服把他的左肩咬出了一圈牙印！  
“放，放开啊……”  
后穴这会儿正是敏感得不行的时候，没想到魅录居然无视铃声，还在那儿自顾自地忙着打桩。功太想要叫他停下，可被杵得除了粗喘，别的声音动作都出不来。  
“叮咚，叮咚……”  
外面的传呼铃声又响了一遍。功太压低声音，喘息着说：  
“不，不行，我要去看一下啊……”  
魅录也压低声音，在功太耳边轻道：  
“功ちゃん，你觉得自己现在这样能出去见人吗？”  
“可是，啊，啊，啊……”  
“功ちゃん，功ちゃん，啊……”  
魅录朝着功太体内的那一点发起雨点般密集的猛攻，终于全数泄了出来！  
“啊，啊，啊……”  
隔着一层胶质都能清晰感受到的滚烫，灼得功太忍不住又射了一点！  
“功ちゃん……”  
魅录吻去功太额上沁出的汗珠，小心翼翼地将他放回到地上——功太脚掌着地的瞬间，双膝一软，差点就要摔倒在地！  
“小心！”  
好在魅录及时扶住了他，半搂着让他靠在自己身上。  
门外，传呼的铃声已经没有再响，只是隐约听到一个年轻的女声：  
“是去巡逻了吧？”  
是歌，歌子……


	15. 距离大概不产生美，只产生发呆和思念

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人帅钱有老爸强的松竹梅魅录万万没想到自己居然会事业爱情双丰收的时候春风得意马蹄疾——刹车，同为警察的恋人佐贺野功太因公受伤——失忆了！失忆就算了，居然还跟女高中生谈恋爱？于面子于真心都必须把自家男友追回来！警二代×帅交番的轻喜剧《ProposalとJoKe》——我对你的everything都是认真的！

“功太？功太？佐贺野功太？”   
小森叫了功太好几遍都没收到回应，干脆起身走过去，直接整个人杵在他的视线之前。   
“喂！你还好吧？”   
“啊，啊，不好意思。”   
终于回过神来的功太赶紧别开视线，向小森道歉。   
“抱歉。刚刚走神了。”   
“只是刚刚吗？”   
小森摇了摇头。她走到功太身边，一只手臂压到他的肩上。   
“你说说看，他回东京几天了？”   
“他？”   
功太愣了一下。   
“哦，你说松竹梅吗？”   
“呵……”   
小森拉过自己的椅子，坐到功太旁边。   
“在前辈面前就不要隐瞒啦！你俩那点事，老姐我早就知道啦！”   
“什，什么啊？”   
功太一脸惊愕地看着小森——完了！她该不是知道那天下午办公室里的事了吧？   
想想那天下午，自己也不知抽了哪根筋，还真由得那家伙胡天胡地做个不停，搞到自己后来只能瘫在沙发上看他一个人在那儿收拾，腰酸得直都直不起来。   
不过那家伙是怎样，吃干抹净不给个交代就算了，居然还一声不吭地提包跑路回东京去了？   
“不过我说功太……”   
发现功太又走神了，小森无奈地捅了他一肘子。   
“喂！”   
“啊，抱歉！”   
佐贺野功太，你怎么回事啊？   
“功太，我发现你这次工伤回来，真的变了。”   
小森上下仔细打量了功太一番，啧啧出声。   
“你们两个之间出了什么问题我是不知道，但是你也老大不小的了，他都追你追到这个份上，你也想他想得魂不守舍的……”   
“我……”   
功太急急想要狡辩，但不知怎么的，又觉得底气不足。   
“你什么？”   
小森挑眉，斜着眼看功太。   
功太憋了半天，才闷闷地说了一句：   
“我没有……”   
“哦。”   
小森耸了耸肩。   
“反正有没有，你自己心里清楚。还有，那个常来找你的JK也是……哎呀，说曹操JK就到了。”   
小森朝功太做了个鬼脸，回自己位子去了。   
“哦，对了。你过两天不是要上京培训吗？见到魅录帮我谢谢他。”   
“谢什么？”   
功太一脸茫然地看着小森。   
小森举起桌上的那一大罐护手霜。   
“谢谢他给我买了瓶新的。”   
啊啊啊啊啊啊！完蛋了！前辈她真的知道那天办公室的事了！   
这边，功太魂不守舍纠结万分不知该如何是好，那边，魅录一回到家就开始马不停蹄处理紧急召他回京的事。   
“我说，理发店死人这种事情为什么不找侦查科？还有啊，这年头不是按摩师都能当侦探了吗？”   
“呃……”   
虽然已经预料到魅录在得知所谓的“十二道金牌”其实是一起理发店杀人事件后一定会不乐意，但坐在对面的翔太还是低估了愤怒的魅录的口水喷射实力……   
“那啥，魅录你冷静一点。”   
翔太一边安抚魅录，一边掏出手帕，飞快地在脸上糊了一把。   
“据说警方是有想过找那位按摩侦探啦！但是他好像，和那理发店的老板有一腿，所以可能不太方便……”   
“那也轮不到我来管啊！”   
“唉……”   
翔太无奈地一摊手。   
“还不是因为您让兄弟们帮忙查锐牙会那事吗？谁知道这线索走着走着，就走到理发店那儿去了……”   
听到“锐牙会”的名字，魅录的神情不由得严肃起来。他两眼一转，打量了一下周围，微微将身子往前凑。   
“你的意思是，这两件事情有关？”   
“不太好说……”   
翔太也稍微压低了一点声音。   
“对了，和弥被放出来了。”   
魅录点了点头。   
“那天听美童说了。在家呢吧，现在好像。”   
“是的。所以您看，要不要约出来聊聊？或许能知道点……”   
魅录摆摆手，打断了翔太的话。   
“喝一杯可以，别的就算了。稀里糊涂关了一个多星期，也够折磨的了。”   
“也是。那你们时候聚？我让阿龙给你们留一个包间。”   
“我等会儿问问美童，看看周五晚上OK不？正好那天是巡逻长的培训会。”  
一说到巡逻长培训会，魅录就自然而然地想到了功太。  
功ちゃん啊，你什么时候才能完完全全想起我？我好怕我万一坚持不了那么久，你就要被那只危险的小鸽子叼走了……  
魅录无奈地叹了口气，活动了一下脖子——别说，还真有点酸。  
“对了，那个按摩师，手法听说很不错？我准备约一个试试。”  
“好的，这就帮您联系。”


	16. 新CP登场——没头脑与不高兴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人帅钱有老爸强的松竹梅魅录万万没想到自己居然会事业爱情双丰收的时候春风得意马蹄疾——刹车，同为警察的恋人佐贺野功太因公受伤——失忆了！失忆就算了，居然还跟女高中生谈恋爱？于面子于真心都必须把自家男友追回来！警二代×帅交番的轻喜剧《ProposalとJoKe》——我对你的everything都是认真的！

功太万万没想到，自己居然会有被女高中生约出来吃饭的一天——其实只是下班的时候正好碰到了来找他的歌子，看样子似乎是有什么事，两人干脆就找了个地方，边吃饭边聊。   
但是这场景，怎么看怎么像是……   
“哟，功太，约会吗？”   
东京这么大，稍微找个冷门一点的小酒馆，大概就没什么机会碰上熟人了。可是函馆这里横竖就那么大，功太又是音尾这个片区的巡逻长，所以走哪儿都有机会碰上认识的。   
“呃……”   
功太尴尬得不知如何是好，扭头去看歌子——小女孩低着头，连耳根都是红的。   
功太突然脑子里电闪一般地弹出那天和魅录在办公室胡来的场景——   
“功ちゃん，你耳根红红的样子好可爱……”   
停！—   
功太赶紧甩了甩头。   
“下班正好碰到了，一起吃个饭而已。”  
也不知道自己有什么好辩解的，功太眼神飘浮地四处打量——正好找到了两个空位，赶紧招呼歌子过去。  
“我们先过那边了。再会。”  
直到坐定下来开始点单，功太刚刚那颗咚咚咚跳得都快颠出来的小心脏才慢慢平静下来。  
“佐贺野警官，你很热吗？”  
歌子笑了，红着脸从书包里掏出手帕。  
“额头都出汗了。”  
“啊，是吗？”  
面对歌子递来的手帕，功太犹豫了一下。歌子于是又把手往前伸了一点。  
“那，不好意思了。”  
功太朝歌子抱歉一笑，接过她的手帕。  
“谢谢！”  
象征性地在额头上沾了两下，功太把手帕折好放在一边，准备等会儿拿去洗一下再给回歌子。  
“对了，你怎么来派出所了？是有事吗？”  
“嗯……”  
歌子有点不好意思地在下面搓了一下手。  
“其实是，爸爸最近问我，是不是有交往的对象了……”  
“唔！”  
功太正在喝水，听到歌子的话，赶紧捂住嘴巴——  
“咳咳！咳咳咳……”  
虽然止住了失礼的喷水，但功太还是狼狈地被呛得脸都红了！  
“咳咳……咳咳……”  
“你还好吧？”  
“好的，咳咳……咳……”  
“佐贺野警官，你真的还好吗？”  
功太用手背抵住嘴唇，轻轻在上面咬了一口，企图止住这尴尬的咳嗽。  
歌子担心地看着他。  
“对了，怎么没见松竹梅警官？”  
功太注意到，说到魅录的时候，歌子好像脸有点红。  
“他有事回东京去了。”  
“哦……”  
歌子的声音听起来有些失望。  
“那……还……”  
“你喜欢他？”  
脱口而出这四个字的时候，功太都被自己震惊了！他赶紧岔开话题。  
“对不起，我，我……”  
“嗯……”  
歌子红着脸，轻轻点了点头。  
“嗯。”  
“嗯？”  
功太瞪大了眼睛。他警觉地查看了一下四周，压低声音，微微将身子向前凑。  
“真的假的？”  
歌子的脸更红了，嘴角却是挂着笑意。  
“佐贺野警官，你这种跟女生说话的语气，一看就是恋爱新手……”  
“呀……被一个JK这么说……”  
可是我本来就是新人，不是吗？  
头好像又有点痛了，功太伸手揉了揉太阳穴——怎么搞的，最近怎么想起事来，头痛的频率越来越高了？  
歌子看着对面的功太——佐贺野警官今天真的好奇怪哦！  
“我，我听说松竹梅警官是从东京来的，好像家里背景也很厉害……”  
“哦。你们这个年纪谈恋爱还会考虑这些呀？”  
“当，当然也是会考虑的呀！”  
歌子不服气地说道。  
“怎么说我也16岁了呀！当然会认真考虑以结婚为前提的交往。只是……”  
“嗯……”  
裤兜里的手机突然震了起来，功太抱歉地站起身。  
“不好意思，我去接个电话。啊，顺便帮你把手帕洗一下。”  
功太看到来电显示是“松竹梅魅录”的时候，真的有点不想接他电话。然而他还是本着“群众来信无论大小，需一概认真处理”的职业操守，按下了接听键——  
“嗯……嗯……”  
“那里……嗯……哦……”  
“啊……轻点……哦……”  
妈的！真的不该接！  
功太愤恨地挂断电话。  
“恶心！变态！把我吃干抹净了又跑去那种乱七八糟的地方嗯嗯啊啊……歌子怎么会喜欢这种人……”  
越想越觉得恶心，搓手帕的力道也不自觉加重了许多。  
等一下！难道那天我也像他那样……  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊不活了！”  
这边功太愤恨交加，恨不得把手里歌子的手帕搓成一根麻绳！那边，坐在一旁看魅录被摁得嗷嗷乱叫的雨宫笑呵呵地晃了晃手里的电话。  
“他挂断了哟！”  
“什么？”  
魅录此时正是背上神清气爽，两眼直冒金星，完全不明白雨宫在说些什么。  
“谁挂断了？”  
“当然是你家亲亲功ちゃん咯！”  
“哦……诶？！”  
魅录一惊，条件反射就要起身——  
“哎哎哎哎哟！”  
结果就是用力过猛，刚刚给揉舒服的地方，不幸再次受伤！  
“哎哟……哎哟……”  
正在给魅录推背的阿丈无奈地叹了口气。  
“魅录你快点趴好，我再给你揉一下。还有你也是的……”  
他略带责备地看着肇事者雨宫。  
“每次你一来观摩就要出状况。”  
“哼！”  
雨宫不爽地跳下凳子，直接蹲下来，趴到魅录跟前。  
“太，太近了……”  
魅录趴在那儿，是躲又躲不开，挪也挪不了，尴尬得简直不敢回头去看阿丈的表情。  
雨宫斜了阿丈一眼，挑衅地吐了吐舌头。  
“你看看人家，一翻电话本就知道谁是他家亲亲了。哪像你，阿丈，每次都是‘你’啊‘你’的，没点情趣。不过松竹梅警官，你这样可是很容易暴露的哟！”  
魅录翻了个白眼，一把从雨宫手里夺过手机。  
“雨宫邦康先生，请不要忘记，你现在可是取保候审状态。”  
说到这个，雨宫就一脸黑线。  
“你们警视厅也真是的，都调查一个多星期了也没个进展。好在我不是什么名人，不然媒体都要没东西写了。”  
“好了。”  
阿丈黑着脸打断雨宫的话。  
“你就不能让人省点心吗？”  
原来平时见人就躲的阿丈，也会有这么阴沉责备的时候吗？  
雨宫看了看阿丈，站起身子。  
“能，当然能。”  
说完黑着一张脸，扭头就往后面的储物室去了。  
“啧啧啧……”  
魅录趴在那儿，无奈地摇了摇头。  
“我听别人说，阿丈是个一跟人说话就紧张，但是按摩技术超一流的神秘侦探，才想说来体验一下。结果——你也不过是个会对喜欢的人发火的普通人嘛。按摩技术倒是没得挑的……”  
“呃，喜，喜欢……”  
阿丈瞬间开启了结巴模式，连带着脸也涨得通红。  
“我，我……”  
“我听说你俩有一腿。还以为早就滚过床单了。难道不是吗？”  
“滚，滚，滚……”  
滚了半天也不知道滚出了个啥，阿丈颓丧地往自己脸上拍了一巴掌。  
“对，对不起，我，我还是……哎呀……”  
阿丈烦躁地往脸上接连招呼了好几巴掌，都没能拯救自己的结巴，最后终于忍无可忍，闷头冲进储物间，一把拽起正蹲在一个木箱上生闷气的雨宫，两只手抓住他的肩膀，埋头噼里啪啦大声说道：  
“无论何时何地，我都相信你是无辜的。但是人死在了你的店里，又是帮派的人……总之，总之，总之……”  
感觉自己又要开始结巴了，阿丈抬起头，正视着一脸懵逼的雨宫。  
“我一定会努力找到这个案件的此波嗒！”


	17. 雨宫同学依然是个神经大条的龙套

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人帅钱有老爸强的松竹梅魅录万万没想到自己居然会事业爱情双丰收的时候春风得意马蹄疾——刹车，同为警察的恋人佐贺野功太因公受伤——失忆了！失忆就算了，居然还跟女高中生谈恋爱？于面子于真心都必须把自家男友追回来！警二代×帅交番的轻喜剧《ProposalとJoKe》——我对你的everything都是认真的！

雨宫的理发店里出命案了。

死者是黑风会二当家手下的一个组长。

死因是喝了氰化钾中毒。

鉴定科在死者最后喝过的杏仁茶里提取出了氰化钾的成分，作为店长以及提供茶水的雨宫，自然就成了警方的头号怀疑对象。

“你倒是一点都不紧张咧！”

被请去派出所住了快一个星期，因为实在调查不出什么，所以只好将雨宫取保候审，又把他送回家了。

“要是有问题，他们早就把我关进去了，还至于一日三餐的供着吗？”

魅录竟觉得无言以对。

“那你怎么不叫你们家阿丈给嫌疑人挨个儿按一按？不是说他一摸就能摸出真凶的吗？”

“恶……你讲得他好像咸猪手哦……”

雨宫嫌弃地给了魅录一个斜眼。

魅录跳下高脚椅，拍了拍雨宫的肩膀。

“不过也是可以理解的，毕竟跟你关系近嘛，又是帮派的人。警方不让他掺和进来，也是有一定道理的……”

“关系近啊……”

雨宫手里的筷子在桌上有一下没一下地画着，两眼直愣愣地盯着面前的饭碗。

“真要是那样就好咯。”

“嗯？”

不给魅录当好奇宝宝的机会，雨宫收起刚刚的愁容，坏坏一笑。

“嘿嘿，说起来，你后来怎么跟你家亲亲功ちゃん解释你那销魂的……唉唉唉你干嘛打我？”

“想找打就直说！”

毕竟是从自己手机里传出的声音，魅录生怕自己在电话里解释，会遭遇从“喂”开始挂电话甚至“着信拒否”的悲惨回应，一直没有给功太打电话。

另一方面，他最近也的确有点忙，忙着整理各路线报传来的反馈。

魅录一边整理着收集到的各路情报，一边心里暗暗提醒自己：千万不能让功ちゃん看到那种嗲乎乎的聊天记录。

渋谷那种地方，真是靠近了就说不清的。

“唉，功ちゃん……”

一想到虽然重新吃到手，但感觉相当微妙的恋人，魅录就不由得伤感起来。

“功ちゃん……唉，功，啊！”

突然想起今天要去接机的事，魅录几乎是瞬间从沙发上弹起，朝着桌上的台历飞扑过去！

“航班号KT322……下午5点到羽田……”

抬头看看墙上的钟。

“还好，现在飙去机场还来得及。”

虽然两人现在的关系不太正常，但一想到马上就能见到自己再忙也要心心念念的功太，魅录觉得自己打字的速度都变快了。

“啊，怎么多人啊！”

“功ちゃん！这里！”

能在熙熙攘攘的人群中被魅录发现，功太心里再有什么别扭，这一刻也是惊喜的。

“让一让，麻烦让一让！”

两个人奋力挤开跟前的人，好不容易突破了重重阻碍，在出口处成功会合。

“功ちゃん……”

魅录看着面前的功太，有点不置信地愣在那里。

功太把行李放在地上，笑着问道：

“小半个月没见，不拥抱一下吗？”

以上都是魅录在飙往机场的路上，被风吹得脑洞大开的产物。真实情况是——

虽然魅录个子不矮，但他还是忍不住在人群里踮着脚，好更快更清楚地第一时间发现他家功ちゃん。然而……

“嘿！嘿嘿！”

眼看着功太就要心无旁骛专心向前的从自己跟前走过去了，魅录赶紧出手，一把抓住功太的手。

“谁！”

长期养成的职业习惯，让功太下意识就想甩出手里的包。好在他反应及时——不过，反应的内容不包括——

“是你？”

没想到居然会在机场遇到魅录。当然，他也曾在心里偷偷地大胆设想了一下：他该不会是来接我的吧？

“不然呢？”

剧情不按脑洞展开就算了，自己居然沦落到被人从面前无视，这口气魅录是无论如何都咽不下的。他沉着脸，一把夺过功太手里的行李。

“跟我走。”

“喂，你等一下！”

虽然不是第一次来东京，但毕竟还是人生地不熟，再加上细软被抢了去，功太不得不快步跟上魅录。

魅录一路保持着低气压无话状态，直到进了停车场，把功太和行李都丢进车里绑好安全带，才沉着脸开口：

“我没有说过要来机场接你吗？”

“没有。”

功太斩钉截铁地回答。

于是魅录坚持了不过几分钟的硬气瞬间就瘪了。他可怜兮兮地眨了眨眼：

“好吧，我错了……”

然后钻进车里，讨好地戳了戳功太的手臂。

“干嘛？”

虽然只是国内航线，但从北海道飞过来一趟也算是舟车劳顿。更何况一下飞机就被人无缘无故生了气，还一路七拐八弯地，功太此刻脸上也不由得印上了大大的“不爽”！

他挪开被魅录戳着的那条手臂。

“你走不走？不走我要下去搭别的交通工具了。”

那还了得？今天自己可是好不容易开了敞篷跑车出来抽风，哦不，接风的咧！

“走走走！这就走！”


	18. 功ちゃん你饮酒醉……

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人帅钱有老爸强的松竹梅魅录万万没想到自己居然会事业爱情双丰收的时候春风得意马蹄疾——刹车，同为警察的恋人佐贺野功太因公受伤——失忆了！失忆就算了，居然还跟女高中生谈恋爱？于面子于真心都必须把自家男友追回来！警二代×帅交番的轻喜剧《ProposalとJoKe》——我对你的everything都是认真的！

魅录原本打算先把功太送回家，放了细软再邀请他一起去聚餐，但一想到依现在这个功太的性子，肯定不会答应自己，魅录还是决定强势一次，直接把人载到店里去好了。  
当然，他的强势也就顶多撑到下车。  
“你把我带到了什么鬼地方？”  
见功太沉着脸，就要去后座拿自己的行李，魅录赶紧跑过来抓住他的手臂。  
“我错了！前辈！对不起！”  
“放手。”  
功太冷着声音道。  
“我错了！我真的错了！”  
魅录说着，一双大眼睛里的水珠滴溜溜就转开了。  
“功ちゃん！前辈！您就行行好吧！那天在办公室是我不对，第二天急急忙忙就回东京了也是我不好！但是，但是，我真的是因为案子才回……”  
“嘘！”  
功太急忙用手去捂魅录的嘴。他警惕地看了看周围，压低声音：  
“白痴啊？在这种地方说……”  
“唔，唔。”  
被捂着嘴的魅录赶紧点头。  
温热潮湿的呼吸喷在掌心，功太觉得自己的心跳好像有点不太正常了。他赶紧松开手，别开脸去。  
魅录赶紧凑过来拉着他的手，讨好地晃啊晃。  
“今天来的都是你认识的，放心。”  
功太冷冷地瞪了一眼自己那只被抓着的手，吓得魅录赶紧松了开来。  
“好笑。你松竹梅处长的狐朋狗友，我怎么可能认识？”  
别说，今天一块儿聚餐的这几个，功太还真的都认识。  
“来来来，魅录少爷，恭喜你，终于千里迢迢把少夫人追回来了！”  
“净瞎说！”  
虽然魅录心里早已把头点得像接了永动机似的，但看到身边的功太脸上那礼貌而不失尴尬的微笑，他还是乖乖收敛了一下。  
“最该庆祝的必须是这俩呀！”  
魅录嘿嘿一笑，把酒杯举向美童。  
“恭喜啊，总算平安到家了。”  
“是啊！没有什么比这个更重要的了。”  
美童笑着跟魅录干杯，然后又用自己的杯子去碰自己身旁那沉默寡言的和弥。  
“对吧？”  
和弥看了看美童搂住自己肩膀的手，点了点头。  
“嗯。”  
功太看了看和弥，觉得这个小哥哥好像没怎么见过。  
不对，这里的每个人，自己都应该……  
“嗯……”  
好奇怪，头又开始有点痛了。  
功太低下头，无声地闷了一口酒。  
从刚刚进来那会儿就觉得有些奇怪——明明魅录到音尾派出所之前，两人之间应该一点交集都没有。为什么今天一起吃饭的这几个人，好像自己以前都见过。  
那个叫翔太的，居然还叫自己“少夫人”……  
啊……不能再想了……头又开始痛了……  
“怎么了，功ちゃん？”  
见功太脸色有点不太好，魅录想都不想就抬手去顺他的头发。  
“是不是累了？要不要进房间休息一下？”  
魅录后半句说了什么，功太一个字都没听进去——男人掌心的温度顺着自己的发梢传到脸上，烫得自己整张脸都有些烧了。他赶紧又闷了一口酒。  
魅录轻轻握住了他的杯底。  
“别喝太急，等会儿把胃搞坏了。”  
和弥跳下高脚椅，走到功太身边，轻轻扯了一下他的袖子。  
“那个，你要一起过去那边吃点东西吗？”  
和弥说着，看了看一旁的沙发。  
功太也不知怎么的，下意识就去看魅录。  
“去吧。”  
魅录说着，又摸了摸功太的头。  
“多吃点。”  
功太几乎是逃难一般地躲到了一旁的沙发去了。  
不一会儿，他们叫的吃食也到了。和弥在那儿张罗着，先给魅录他们那桌分好了，再拿到沙发这边。  
功太记得，和弥好像是混黑道的。他们警察这行，原本跟黑道的关系就有点说不清，他自己是不太喜欢这些帮派的。不过，这个和弥小哥好像一点都不像自己见过的那些道上的人——他身上没有那股戾气，虽然样子看上去凶凶的，却更像是一个安静的、贤惠的小妻子……  
不对不对不对！这都什么跟什么呀！  
功太胡乱摇头，赶紧又闷了一口酒。  
和弥在他面前放下一盘盐烧青花鱼。  
“吃点东西再喝吧。”  
“嗯。谢谢。”  
别说，刚才那几口喝得好像有点猛，这会儿都有点上头了。  
和弥在功太身旁大约隔开一个人的位置坐下，抓起一串烤牛筋吃了起来——这个时候，他倒是有点大快朵颐的豪爽流氓样了。  
注意到功太的目光，和弥放下手里的空竹签，摸着胸口，想要赶紧把那口肉咽下去。  
“你怎么不吃呀？”  
说着低头看了看桌上的菜。  
“哦，对了。魅录少爷说你不爱吃青椒和西红柿，所以我们有叫别的沙拉……”  
正说着，送餐的门铃响了。  
“啊，来了。”  
和弥起身去门口接应，然后又像刚才一样，布好魅录他们那一桌，再把剩下的拿过来。  
“啊……”  
翔太发出嫉妒的怪叫。  
“我女票要是有和弥小哥一半贤惠就好了！”  
“我倒是希望他能对我凶一点。”  
美童苦笑一声，顺手拦住路过的和弥，拉到身边，在他的侧脸印下一个亲吻。  
“哟！”  
魅录俏皮地吹了声口哨。  
“撒狗粮了不起啊？”  
和弥没有说话，只是不好意思地抿了一下嘴，轻轻挣开美童，回旁边那桌去了。  
“不好意思。”  
功太大概是有些醉了，双颊红扑扑的，两只眼睛微微眯起，看着和弥笑。  
“小哥哥，你好腼腆哦！”  
和弥看了看功太，把菜往他跟前推了推。  
“你有点醉了。先别喝了，吃点东西吧！”  
功太笑眯眯地摇了摇头。  
“诶，我说真的。嘿嘿，你平时也这样吗？”  
和弥有点不好意思地摸了摸自己的板寸头。  
“嗯。”  
“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
功太突然爆发出一阵爽朗的笑声，吓得那边的魅录差点从椅子上摔下来！  
只听见功太在那儿边笑边说：  
“小哥哥，我第一次见像你这么温柔的黑道啊哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“呃……”  
和弥有些尴尬地望向魅录他们。魅录则是无奈地扶额叹息——  
怎么忘了呢，喝醉了的功太可是很能颠覆自己的传统形象的……  
不过很快，功太就忘记了刚刚自己说过的话，他又抿了一口酒，随即双手捧着酒杯，两眼直愣愣地看着玻璃杯上映出的自己的脸。  
“嗯……我是警察……嗝……我不能跟你们玩的……嗝……”  
呜噜呜噜地说着，功太干脆在矮几上弯成一只虾米。  
“嗯……你们为什么不是坏人呢？我就可以坚决不跟你们……嗝……”  
“功ちゃん……”  
魅录走过来，从后面像抱等身娃娃一般，把功太抱了起来。  
“啊……你走开……我最讨厌你了……”  
功太嘴上说着不要不要的，身子倒是乖乖扒住魅录，像只树熊一般。  
魅录搂住功太的腰，免得他挂不稳自己，滑到地上去。他抱歉地看着翔太。  
“不好意思，我先带功ちゃん去里面躺一会儿……”  
“不躺不躺，要睡……”  
功太在魅录怀里扭来扭去，蹭得魅录那叫一个火大。  
“去吧！”  
美童和翔太同时做了一个意味深长的“请”的手势。  
“太坏了，你们。”  
魅录嘿嘿一笑，半扶半抱地带着功太进屋去了。  
“他俩估计得明早才出得来咯！”  
美童给了翔太一个“你懂的”表情。  
和弥在一旁，默默地狼吞虎咽完他们那桌的肉，开始收拾桌子。  
“好啦，和弥。”  
美童走过来，大手扣住他的和尚头，轻轻揉了一下。  
“我好像也有点醉了。”  
和弥“哦”了一声，放下手里的碗筷。  
“抱歉，我也喝了酒。我这就打电话让管家……”  
“啪！”  
美童板起脸，一巴掌拍掉和弥手里的电话。翻盖机砸在桌上，砸得桌面发出“duang”的好大一声响。  
和弥默默地弯腰捡起手机，看向旁边的翔太。  
“不好意思，翔太先生，能麻烦您……”  
“隔壁，早就给你们备好了。”  
“什，啊！”  
没想到美童居然这么霸气，直接蹲下身子，一把就将和弥像小动物似的拦腰抱起，扛到了肩上。  
一旁的翔太简直看呆了。  
“哥们儿，帮忙带个路。我看不见前面了。”  
“呃……”


	19. 酒后不乱！咱们是认真的！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人帅钱有老爸强的松竹梅魅录万万没想到自己居然会事业爱情双丰收的时候春风得意马蹄疾——刹车，同为警察的恋人佐贺野功太因公受伤——失忆了！失忆就算了，居然还跟女高中生谈恋爱？于面子于真心都必须把自家男友追回来！警二代×帅交番的轻喜剧《ProposalとJoKe》——我对你的everything都是认真的！

虽然卧室就在他们吃饭的包间里，但就这么短短几步路，功太都不晓得跳了几轮华尔兹。魅录感觉自己的腰都快扭断了，才好不容易把人运进了房间。  
“功ちゃん？好了功ちゃん，我们到了。”  
终于把人成功运到了床上，魅录瘫倒在柔软的被褥上，累得几乎直不起腰。  
“天，比做一次还累……”  
歪头看向旁边仰躺着的功太，惊讶地发现功太也正歪着头，大眼睛一眨一眨地看着自己。  
“功ちゃん……”  
被爱人这样“深情”地注视着，好像刚刚的那点小怨，一下子就全都烟消云散了。他侧过身子，大手抚上功太的脸。  
“功ちゃん……”  
“你是谁呀？”  
“嗯？”  
魅录的手僵住了。  
“功ちゃん？”  
“嗯……”  
功太撅起红艳艳的嘴唇，认真地想了一会儿。  
“哦，我想起来了！你是……唔！唔唔！”  
那只僵在半空中的大手终于抵抗不过重力的强势，按在了功太脸上。魅录撬开功太那两瓣漾着酒气的红唇，用力地吮吸着。  
“唔……唔……”  
功太被强吻着，好像晕乎乎的酒终于被刺激醒了一些。他用力推开魅录。  
“你，你又这样！”  
“怎样？”  
魅录两眼通红，几乎是猛虎扑食一般地又要亲上来。  
功太翻身就要躲下床去，结果当然是被魅录从后面一把抓住。  
“功ちゃん……”  
魅录一个翻身，把功太压到自己身下。他强行扳正功太的脸。  
功太眨了眨眼。  
“啊，是你！”  
“想起来了吗？想起来了吗？”  
魅录几乎要当场哭出来！他激动得俯下身下就要去亲功太，结果却是被功太用双手隔开了。  
“所以我才说，你怎么又这样啊！你不是应该在函馆的吗？怎么会到东京来了？”  
“我……”  
刚刚的满心欢喜一下子又全部砸成了渣渣。他无力地趴倒在床上。  
“功ちゃん，我好累……”  
是真的累了……  
真的有那么一瞬间，觉得，要么就真的算了吧？  
“你，你走开……”  
功太用手去推魅录。  
“我好热……”  
推着推着就觉得有点不对劲了。  
“你，你怎么……”  
想说你怎么哭了，又觉得好像问男孩子这种问题有点……  
想说你怎么硬了，好像这种问题更加……  
更要命的是，自己怎么蹭着蹭着，好像也有点……  
“哼哼。”  
突然听到头顶传来魅录的一声冷笑。  
“功ちゃん你知道吗？你的身体……”  
清晰地感受到男人的长指正顺着自己的眉骨一路往下，滑过自己的侧脸，划开自己的衣领，皮带，然后……  
“啊！”  
分身被一把握住的时候，功太不可抑制地自喉间滚出呻吟。他吓得酒一下子醒了过来，涨红着脸，用两只手紧紧捂住嘴。  
魅录抬眼看了一眼功太，滑稽地吸了吸鼻子，也不知是哭还是笑着说道：  
“你的身体，可一直都记得我呢！”  
“什，什么记不记……呜！啊……你，你又用嘴……啊，唔……”  
上次办公室里的记忆再次席卷而来，分身被温热的口腔包裹住，功太只觉得眼前一片空白，十指颤抖得几乎没办法将自己的呻吟完全遮住。他一头倒进柔软的枕头里，无力地闭紧眼睛。  
“唔棱，唔棱热样（不能，不能这样）……”  
明明那天在小酒馆里，还被别人认为自己正在和歌子交往……对啊，自己应该去追歌子才是，怎么可以在这种地方堕落，还被……  
可是，可是脑子里怎么一点歌子的影像都找不到？为什么自己绞尽脑汁，出来的全都是模糊的……  
“唔……唔……唔……”  
不行了，太舒服了，感觉，感觉马上就要到……  
就在这时，墙的那边突然传来了一声突兀的呻吟——  
“啊……”  
这边的魅功二人不由得动作一滞，僵在了那里。  
只听隔壁再度传来说话声：  
“和弥，你一直都这样，出事了也不吭声，出来了也不吭声，要不是我去找你，你是打算躲我一辈子吗？”  
果然，隔壁是美童跟和弥。魅录他们突然就有了八卦的心情。只可惜，等了好一会儿，都没有听到和弥的回应。  
美童又接着说：  
“说点什么吧，小和弥？你也是喜欢我的，对不对？我这么喜欢你，这么担心你，这么将就你，你难道就没有一点点表示吗？啊？”  
“呵。”  
魅录突然乐了。他伏下身子，在功太的颈边吹出一片热气。  
“我认识那个骚包这么久，还是第一次见他这么低声下气的呢！他是有多喜欢那个黑道小弟呀？”  
不知道为什么，功太的脑海里居然奇迹般地出现了魅录家的豪宅——对啊，明明就是一个要风得风，要雨得雨的警二代，想找什么样的公子千金没有啊，为什么就非要一路追着自己死缠烂打呢？  
他总说，他们以前认识，以前是恋人……  
可是，即便是以前，这种狗血韩剧才有的“灰姑娘”式的展开也太梦幻了吧？  
又过了好一会儿，终于，听到了和弥微微带着怒气的回应：  
“真的这么想听？”  
“想的想的想的！”  
美童的声音里是难掩的兴奋。  
只听见和弥说道：  
“做的时候就专心做，每次都不重不轻跟挠痒痒似的。有本事就来点狠的。”  
“噗！”  
魅录噗嗤一声笑了出来——功太想都没想，就伸出一只手去捂住他的嘴。  
然后，就听到隔壁传来了夹杂着骂声的呻吟：  
“啊……啊……那里，再用点力……啊……”  
“怎么样？够不够？”  
“你是白长了这么高的个子吗？行不行？不行我来，啊……”  
“行不行？啊，这样行不行？”  
“啊，行，行，很行，啊……”  
那边嗯嗯啊啊干柴烈火，这边，魅录也是听得心头火起。他伸出舌尖，在盖住自己嘴巴的掌心上轻轻一舔——  
“呜……”  
还以为刚刚开了会儿小差，欲望应该能够消减下去一些，谁知男人只不过低头在顶端轻轻一舔，自己就只得缴械投降，爽得一塌糊涂。  
“啊……你不要这……啊，啊，啊——”  
糟透了！  
爽毙了……  
功太将一条手臂横在额头上，大口大口地喘着气。床铺好像没有刚才陷得那么深了，功太感觉到有人影在跟前晃。他微微侧头，看到魅录从洗手间出来，手里拿着一只还没有拆封的套套。  
“回头我要跟翔太反映一下，这种东西不放床头，很影响性致耶！”  
你以为每个人都像你这么饥渴吗？  
功太用手臂遮住眼睛，悄悄翻了个白眼。  
可是仔细想想，刚刚才爽到翻天的自己，又有什么立场去指责别人呢？  
男人凑过来，拿开功太挡在脸上的手臂，亲了亲他的额头。  
隔壁的嗯嗯啊啊还在继续。魅录摸了摸功太汗湿的刘海。  
“咱们可不能输给他们，不然以后在兄弟跟前可抬不起头了。”  
幼稚！  
功太再次翻了个白眼。  
魅录继续说：  
“可是功ちゃん的声音，我可不想让别人听到。你是我的！”  
“诶诶诶你干嘛？”  
突然被人从床上抱起来变成面对面的姿势，功太窘迫地又想挣扎，又怕摔下去，只得羞愤交加地两腿夹紧魅录的腰。  
“抱紧哦，功ちゃん。我们洗澡澡去咯！”  
“喂！我什么时候同意……放我下来！”  
“你夹得那么紧，我怎么好意思放？”  
“我……喂！你白痴啊！我的衣服都湿了！”  
“没事，我的也湿了。”  
魅录笑着拧开花洒，然后快手快脚地扒掉功太和自己身上的衣服。  
“说起来，我们第一次做就是在浴室里，我跟你求婚那次也是在浴室里，这都第三次浴室play了……功ちゃん，你怎么就单单不记得我了呢？”  
说着鼻子又有些发酸了，魅录赶紧仰头，却不料水全呛进了鼻子！  
“咳！咳咳！”  
“真是白痴。”  
功太无奈地笑出了声。他轻轻捏住魅录的鼻子。  
“你难道不知道鼻子有洞可以进水的吗？”  
“我只知道功ちゃん的洞洞可以进我的……捏捏捏！洞！（啊啊啊！痛！）”  
鼻子被功太狠劲揪了一下，魅录疼得眼泪直飙，感觉鼻子都要被拧下来了！  
“呜呜……我错了……”  
捂住被捏到红通通的鼻子，魅录委屈地拉住转身就要出去的功太。  
“我错了！功ちゃん不许走！功ちゃん要对人家负责！”  
说着恬不知耻地抓着功太的手去摸自己早已高射炮一般架起的分身。  
“神，神经病！”  
功太想要把手缩回，却鬼使神差地握紧了那根滚烫的烧火棍。  
“呜……好舒服……”  
魅录长长地呼出一口气。他不由得微微向前挺了挺身。  
“对了，刚刚那只套套呢？”  
功太红着脸蹲下身子，从地上捡起刚刚乱脱衣服时弄掉的那只套套——回头准备起身的瞬间，他的脸不小心打在了魅录的分身上！  
“啊！”  
一个是羞的，一个是爽的。  
魅录的两只眼睛又像刚进卧室那会儿一样，充满了血红血红的欲念，他将手按在功太头上。  
“要不要试一下？”  
功太想，自己大概真的是酒喝多了，怎么醒都醒不彻底，才会鬼使神差地点了头，还主动撕开套套的包装，用嘴替魅录的分身套上！  
“呼……哈……功ちゃん……”  
听着魅录爽快的低哑嗓音，感受着魅录插进自己发间的十指一会儿收紧一会儿松开，功太竟因为自己能让这个男人沉浸在自己给予的快感之中，诡异地感到兴奋。  
不！  
他一下子推开了魅录。  
“怎么了？”  
魅录红着眼睛，将功太拉起来。  
“功ちゃん……”  
功太低着头，躲闪着目光。  
魅录低头，看到功太那再次兴奋起来的分身，笑着亲了亲他的侧脸。  
“好，下面就交给我。”  
说着将功太的身子翻转过去，让他两手撑在墙壁上，随即取过洗手台上的沐浴露，挤了一大堆在手上。  
“放松，功ちゃん……”  
“啊……”  
不对，不对，自己不应该……  
“啊，啊……”  
“再放松一点，功ちゃん。”  
后穴的手指增加到了四根，功太大口大口地喘息着，十指死死地扒着墙壁。  
男人的吻温柔地落在自己的左肩上。  
“来咯。”  
瞬间的抽空之后，是紧接而来的饱胀，不，准确说是几乎要将自己撑爆的满足感！功太头向后仰，张大嘴，发出无声的叹息。  
魅录凑上前去，用手遮住功太的脸，免得他也像自己刚才那样，被水呛到鼻子。  
“呃……啊……”  
好一会儿，功太才从喉间溢出一声沙哑的低吟——几乎是同时，体内的烧火棍好像又烧胀了一圈！  
“啊……不，不要再大了……”  
几乎是带着哭腔的求饶声仿佛药剂最猛的销魂剂，炸得魅录恨不得就这么死在功太身上。  
“功ちゃん……”  
魅录将整个身子贴紧到功太背上，一边加快了律动的速度，一边啄吻着爱人的肩膀。两人的双手十指紧扣着按在覆满水蒸气的浴室墙上，水声、呻吟声，还有撞击声，混在一起，搅得功太头昏脑涨，欲罢不能。  
不对！这样不对！  
心里残存的最后一丝理智在告诫自己！  
自己想要认真交往，想要结婚……  
对了，结婚！  
脑子里突然又像上次那样，猛地闪过一道画面——好像，也是在浴室里，有人在哗哗的水声里，说……  
“啊，啊，不，不行了……”  
说什么了？  
“功ちゃん！功ちゃん！”  
“啊……啊啊……啊……”  
身后突然像快进了的打桩机一样，朝着那个敏感点发起猛攻，功太被顶得两腿又酸又麻，几乎要支撑不住身体。  
“不，不要了，啊，啊，啊——”  
终于再也支撑不住——被魅录扶稳腰，捞进怀里紧紧抱住的同时，功太眼前一片空白，前端被男人的大手握住，“噗噗”地全数射在了跟前的墙上。  
“功……ちゃん……”  
力度大到几乎要将怀里的人勒断，魅录喘息着，慢慢从功太身体里退出来——套套像是要兜不住了似的，往下坠了一坠。  
“功ちゃん……”  
刚刚脑海里闪现的画面呢？好像，又想不起来了……


	20. 来自369少爷的觉悟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人帅钱有老爸强的松竹梅魅录万万没想到自己居然会事业爱情双丰收的时候春风得意马蹄疾——刹车，同为警察的恋人佐贺野功太因公受伤——失忆了！失忆就算了，居然还跟女高中生谈恋爱？于面子于真心都必须把自家男友追回来！警二代×帅交番的轻喜剧《ProposalとJoKe》——我对你的everything都是认真的！

好在魅录还不至于没轻没重，趁着功太半醉半醒做个没完。知道功太第二天上午还有培训会要参加，两人没过12点就鸣锣收兵了。

一下子这么多人踊跃报名，魅录有点犯难了——要是这么多人都去家里，估计会打起来吧？

为了不引发战争，左思右想，魅录还是决定……

“不行，功ちゃん已经睡着了，不要吵醒他。”

看到枕着自己手臂沉沉睡去的功太，魅录忍不住又想伏下身子去亲他——他赶紧在心里叫停了自己的冲动。

“不行，这次一定要让功ちゃん主动追上来！忍住！我要忍住！”

忍了半天，终于还是决定，让身为店长的翔太帮自己跑这一趟。

魅录少爷，你这么随便真的好吗？

还有，你当你们家男山是超级无敌掌门狗吗？还让他帮开门……

然而，实际去到魅录家的半山豪宅才知道——他们家的男山，还真的是一只万能的狗狗！不但能帮忙从里面指纹开门，还能领着客人找到指定的房间，等客人拿好东西后，又把客人送到门口，开门让他离开。

翔太还在门外埋头编辑短信，房间的门已经从里面无声地打开了。

“我……”

“嘘……”

魅录做了个噤声的动作，随即回头看了一眼屋里的人——还好，功ちゃん还在床上睡着，应该没有被吵醒。

魅录接过翔太递过来的一包衣服，无声地对他说道：

“谢了。”

正准备关上门，突然发现衣服上面居然还夹着一张纸。

“这是？”

翔太苦笑着指了指隔壁。

魅录有点意外，关上门走出来。

“那个骚包居然还有闲工夫给我递纸条？”

魅录一手提着衣服，一手提溜着那张纸条的一角，抖啊抖地把它打开。

“亲爱的魅录同学，你们是多久没爱爱了呀？浴室play还能搞到我这边都听得见，小心我举报你噪音扰民哦！”

“切。”

魅录嗤笑一声。翔太立刻接过那张“已阅”的纸，折好递回给魅录。

“谢。翔太你这个执事果然满分咧！”

“魅录少爷过奖了。”

“对了，说点正事。”

魅录收起玩笑的表情，谨慎地看了看四周。

“要不，进屋谈吧？”

翔太开了另外一个包间，两人进去关好门。

“我刚刚收到消息，两边好像下个星期准备找个时间面谈。”

“少爷，难道你准备……”

虽然已经在小房间里，但翔太还是谨慎地压低了声音。

“道上的事情，您现在的身份，还是不要……”

“你放心，我自有打算。”

修长的手指在沙发扶手上轻轻敲了几下，魅录摸了摸下巴。

“青龙会那帮老头子，警视厅一直都拿他们没什么办法。这次他们给锐牙会搞了那么大一担事，此时不动更待何时？”

“魅录少爷，您可要千万小心，别落下公报私仇的口舌……”

“公报私仇的话，美童还差不多吧？”

魅录仿佛下定了决心一般，身子前倾，两手交叉搭在膝盖上。漂亮的锁骨在半掩的浴袍间若隐若现，饶是翔太这种直男，也不由得看得呼吸一窒。

“你就当是我为了尽早接班老爸办的大案吧？”

说实话，虽然魅录家里有个身为警视总监的老爸，他的人脉和能力也让外界早已猜测他将会成为下一任警视总监的不二人选，可他本人却是个不折不扣的浪漫主义者，沉迷机械，真爱至上——这一点，从他因为一只小猫而对功太一见钟情，又为了追回恋人千里迢迢把自己下放去函馆，就能看出一二来了。

然而他也知道，功太可决不是那种想要依靠“松竹梅太太”这个头衔名利双收的公主病，所以要想获得他真正的认可，必须靠实力说话——当然咯，床上的实力，相信功太早已甘拜下风，至于这事业上的实力嘛……

“总而言之，既然我回来了，那么这件事情肯定跟进到底。收到他们见面的时间地点，麻烦兄弟们第一时间告诉我。”

“是。”

功ちゃん，我这次可是赌上了身为警察的尊严呢！所以，你可不准再给我搞出什么状况来哦！


	21. 我就知道你会睡醒不认人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人帅钱有老爸强的松竹梅魅录万万没想到自己居然会事业爱情双丰收的时候春风得意马蹄疾——刹车，同为警察的恋人佐贺野功太因公受伤——失忆了！失忆就算了，居然还跟女高中生谈恋爱？于面子于真心都必须把自家男友追回来！警二代×帅交番的轻喜剧《ProposalとJoKe》——我对你的everything都是认真的！

功太觉得自己好像很久没有睡得这么沉了，以至于被魅录啄醒的时候，他都有点反应不过来。  
“功ちゃん？”  
“嗯？”  
懒洋洋地翻了个身，功太还想再眯一会儿，然而颈间不断被喷下湿热的亲吻，让他不爽地皱起眉头。更要命的是，那个亲吻自己的人，居然一边亲还一边说：  
“功ちゃん？懒ちゃん？再不起培训要迟到咯！”  
“嗯……还想睡……”  
功太也就只有没睡醒这会儿，才可能撅着嘴嘟囔着卖萌。  
“什么培训……嗯，嗯？”  
前一秒还赖着床的人，突然就以一种迅雷不及掩耳盗铃儿响叮当仁不让子弹飞一会儿的敏捷速度，一个鲤鱼打挺，直接从床上跳——  
“哎哟！”  
没能跳起来——因为腰酸。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
魅录笑着直起身，扶住功太一个没坐稳就要歪下去的腰，轻轻揉了几下。  
“放心，我预够开车送你去的时间了。叫你起来只是想看你要不要冲个……功ちゃん？”  
怀里的人突然挣开自己就要下床，魅录不由得愣了一下。  
“我。我去洗个澡。”  
功太落荒而逃一般地冲进浴室，因为走得太急，进门的时候还差点被门槛绊了一下。  
“小心。”  
魅录一个翻身下床就想去扶，结果却是被“乓”的一记关门声拦在了门外。  
“哦——”  
鼻子撞在了门板上，好痛哦！  
龇牙咧嘴地捂着鼻子，魅录还不忘提醒把自己关进浴室的功太。  
“时间还来得及，小心别滑倒了。”  
滑倒了也是你的锅！  
功太打开花洒，把自己从头到脚都淋了个遍，才觉得心中的慌乱好像稍微缓解了一点。  
“我怎么……啊啊啊啊啊啊……”  
一想到自己昨晚不但喝醉，还晕头转向地和自己的下属做了一次又一次，叫到嗓子都哑了……  
“啊啊啊，不活了……”  
功太站在水帘之中，两手握拳，重重地在墙上砸出“咚咚”的响声。  
外面立刻就传来了魅录焦急的拍门声。  
“功ちゃん！功ちゃん你没事吧？”  
才怪！  
虽然心里很不爽，但功太更多的还是对自己把持不住胡搞瞎搞的责备。他气呼呼地关上水，抓过挂钩上的浴巾在身上胡乱沾了两下，就顶着一头湿漉漉的头发拉开了浴室门。  
“哎呀！”  
好在一直贴在门外偷听的魅录成功hold住了脚步，不然肯定得一个踉跄栽进浴室。  
“我没事。”  
功太冷着脸说道。突然又发现魅录一直在揉鼻子——刚刚好像开门的时候，的确是听到了一声闷响……  
“你，没事吧？”  
“没事，没事。”  
魅录只看了功太一眼，就干咳一声别开了脸。他松开揉鼻子的手。鼻头不知是被撞的还是揉的，红通通的样子相当滑稽，功太不由得扑哧一声笑了出来。  
他赶紧低头从魅录身边过去。  
“诶，快把衣服穿上，别着凉了。”  
“轰！”  
佐贺野功太！你！完！了！  
浑浑噩噩紧紧张张窘窘迫迫，功太直到被魅录送到了培训的办公大楼前，脸都还一直是烧着的。  
“功ちゃん？功ちゃん？”  
被魅录轻轻拍了一下，功太才猛然回过神来，遭电击一般，赶紧松开一直圈在魅录腰上的手。  
魅录笑着转过身，要替他取下车帽。  
“别，别。我自己来。”  
功太躲开魅录的手，赶紧翻身下车。  
“哎呀！”  
脚踩到地面的那一刻，整个人就跟成了仙似的轻轻飘浮，腰也几乎撑不住自己的上身，差点又要一头栽进魅录怀里。  
“哎，小心！”  
魅录赶紧扶住功太。  
“行不行，要不要帮你请假？”  
“不用。”  
功太咬了咬牙，红着脸推开魅录。  
“你走吧，别耽误上班了。”  
歪歪扭扭地走出几步，功太像是想起来什么似的，回过头对魅录说：  
“谢谢你。”  
“哦——”  
魅录手捂胸口。  
见外了！扎心了！  
然而转念又一想，对于正处于一个“恢复期”的功ちゃん来说，事后跟自己疏远那么一两天，应该是比较正常的反应吧？况且，昨晚他失忆以来，第一次主动耶！  
虽然是因为喝醉了酒。  
“啊啊啊——不管了！”  
魅录放好功太的那个机车帽，准备把车停进大楼后面的停车场，回一下自己久违了的办公室。这时，一个陌生电话突然打了过来！  
“谁啊，这个点？”  
魅录看了看那个陌生号码，心想该不会又是之前接过几次的那种婚介所的骚扰电话吧？心想着要么就别接了吧，手指却不小心在屏幕上碰了一下——  
“我去！”  
无奈只好接起电话，然而对面却没有传来人挨着话筒讲话的声音，只有遥远的一群人吵吵闹闹的声音。  
魅录不由得把手机往耳朵上又贴紧了一些。不一会儿，手机那头又传来了几声按键的声音——  
嘟嘟嘟——嘟——嘟——嘟——嘟嘟嘟……  
三短，三长，三短——魅录几乎是条件反射地就在脑海里排出了这样的信号。  
魅录快速打开手机的定位功能，随即向电话那头的人发出了“收到”的信号。  
电话那头没有再传来新的讯息，但是魅录发现，刚刚还非常遥远的人群的吵闹声，变得越来越近了，中间还夹杂着打斗的声音。  
就在这时，魅录拨出去的号码有人接听了。  
“处长？”  
“定位发给你了，准备收网。”  
“是。”  
青龙会在和锐牙会作为东京都的两大黑帮，一直都在警视厅的眼皮底下明争暗斗着。青龙会一直被锐牙会压制着，处心积虑地想要拱翻对手。  
前段时间青龙会三当家的人走私大麻的事不慎走漏了消息，这无疑给本就在新任社长竞选中处于下风的三当家一记当头棒喝。大约是抱着破釜沉舟的心情，青龙会三当家干脆一不做二不休，把那个露了馅的手下推给了锐牙会，向社长举报他其实是锐牙会派来的奸细，这次的事件明显是锐牙会的少当家榊真喜男要嫁祸青龙会云云……  
虽然锐牙会的帮规里写得很清楚，凡碰药物者，一律清出门户。然而警视厅也一直在暗中观察，想找个机会治一治这两个帮派界的大佬，青龙会的这一下，无疑给他们制造了一个好机会。更何况，一听说案子查到了未来的老大头上，忠心护主的和弥二话不说，直接就给扛了下来。  
“好在青龙会那帮家伙智商见底，你家蒸锅也还不至于傻扛。这要是真从家里搜出点什么来，呵呵，那可就精彩了。”  
“呸呸呸……”  
坐在副驾驶上的美童几乎要把对讲机喷满口水——即便隔着话筒，魅录都觉得自己的耳朵要水灾了！  
“我跟你说，你等会儿千万别进去。要是你家和弥在里面，保不齐要因为你分心坏事。”  
说完这话，魅录就收了美童这条线，转而拨通了已经部下包围目的地，时刻准备着听指挥拿下目标仓库的搜查一科科长的电话。  
“我到了。”  
“了解。”  
功ちゃん，今天这一票，我要把你彻底拿下！


	22. 369耍帅耍出问题了！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人帅钱有老爸强的松竹梅魅录万万没想到自己居然会事业爱情双丰收的时候春风得意马蹄疾——刹车，同为警察的恋人佐贺野功太因公受伤——失忆了！失忆就算了，居然还跟女高中生谈恋爱？于面子于真心都必须把自家男友追回来！警二代×帅交番的轻喜剧《ProposalとJoKe》——我对你的everything都是认真的！

功太从来没有过像今天这样不在状态——脑子里一会儿出现魅录从后面搂着自己亲吻自己耳垂的画面，一会儿又想起自己揪着身下的床单叫得声音沙哑。  
不能想了！不能再想了！  
功太在笔记本上乱涂乱画，别人还当他是在那儿奋笔疾书记笔记划重点呢，天晓得他有多烦躁！  
头疼，腰疼，屁股疼……  
奇怪的是，昨晚的记忆，不知道是不是因为醉酒的缘故，好像少了几块的拼图似的，除了那些嗯嗯啊啊的画面，断断续续的没办法连到一块儿。同时，好像另外一盒没玩过的拼图也被顽皮的小飞侠踢翻在地，跟昨晚的记忆搅和在了一起，有一年前的，有半年前的，有自己在路边的，有在魅录家里的……  
最要命的是，脑子里只要一过跟魅录相关的画面，下腹就能感到一阵明显的收紧，偏偏他又正身处于一个需要正襟危坐，不能左右乱动的环境之中，搞得他只能干巴巴地在那儿忍着，难受得不行。  
我要冷静！我不要想他！我要想歌子！  
对哦，歌子……  
功太的笔头在布满鬼画符的纸上点了点。  
所以歌子是喜欢那家伙的吧？平时她来找我，也只是因为我是那家伙的上司，想让我帮忙叫那家伙出去吧？  
哼！  
想到这里，功太忍不住又在纸上加了一个“╯^╰”的表情。  
也不知道台上的讲师讲到哪里了，功太正开着小差，突然感觉口袋里震个不停。他偷偷低头，从桌子底下探出手机。  
“美童……”  
心说美童怎么会知道自己的电话，自己的通讯录里又怎么会存有他的电话，左眼皮突然连着跳了好几下！  
什么情况？  
这时，就听台上的讲师说道：  
“接下来休息10分钟，然后我们继续。”  
讲师话音刚落，那边，美童的短信就到了——  
出门右转进电梯，下到负二，红色奔驰500已经在电梯口了。  
这是要干什么？  
心中疑惑加上跳个不停的左眼皮，功太看了看四周，起身准备去跟讲师请假。  
第二条短信即时到了——  
“已经帮你请过假了。快！要来不及了！”  
来不及？什么来不及？  
搞不懂美童话里的意思，心里又惴惴不安的，功太抓紧手机，强装镇定地走出课室，随即迈开步子，根本没打算花时间等电梯，直接连跑带跳地冲下了楼梯。  
另一边，魅录看了看表，又看了看手机，随即对一旁等候命令的搜查一科科长点了点头。  
一时间，仓库周围的桶桶罐罐里，哗啦啦一下冒出来好多身着防弹衣的特警，一个个黑黢黢的狙击枪口，将整个仓库团团包围。  
“Hello？”  
一身机车服的魅录手持对讲机，独自一人信步向仓库大门靠近。  
“里面的人听好了，你们已经被包围了。拿棍拿枪的，赶紧放下武器。再说一遍，放下武器，两手举高。”  
魅录说着，走到仓库门口。他试着推了推门，发现里面被什么东西顶住了。  
“果然这么多年这么多场，套路都是一样一样的。”  
无趣地撇了撇嘴，魅录往后退开几步。他活动了一下脚踝，突然一个加速往前冲，朝着仓库大门直冲过去——  
“哈——”  
汇聚了全身力量的右腿，飞起一脚照着大门的门缝用力踢去，只听先是“咚——”的一声闷响，然后是一声刺耳的“呲——”，大门还当真被踢开了一道不小的缝隙。魅录站稳身子，顺势又往挡在那缝隙后面的铁罐用力补了一脚——  
“咚——呲——”  
这一脚的威力一点不比刚才那脚小，仓库门直接被踹开了大半！魅录大摇大摆地从那门缝中间穿过，踹开跟前挡道的东西。他站定在门边，对着里面一众严阵以待的人“呵”了一声，举起手里的喇叭：  
“怕你们刚才没听清，我再说一遍：放下武器……”  
“哗啦啦啦咣当……”  
锐牙会那边的人瞬间像是集体中了咒语似的，“唰”一下子聚到了一起，手里的刀枪棍棒全都落到了地上。  
“真乖！”  
魅录满意地点了点头。他一眼就扫到了人群中那几个眼线——好了好了，虽然本少爷知道自己刚刚那几下很帅，但是这种时候你们就不要花痴啦，会暴露嗒！  
见青龙会那边的人没什么动静，魅录皱了皱眉。他举起手里的喇叭——对面，青龙会的三当家，就是那个把脏水泼向锐牙会的家伙，冷笑着朝魅录摆了摆手。  
“小哥，你就是那个传说中的松竹梅魅录吧？”  
“嗯哼。”  
魅录挑了挑眉。  
“大叔，你新来的吧？”  
青龙会三当家被气得脸上一阵青一阵红的——想他入会以来一直忠心耿耿任劳任怨，论资排辈，大概也就只有会长能和他平起平坐了。然而，比他后进来的那几个家伙，居然只花了那么两三年的时间就爬到了跟他一样高，不，是比他排位还要靠前。那个二当家更是让他不爽，居然敢给老子空降！  
想到这里，三当家捏紧了拳头。  
魅录走到三当家跟前，轻轻掰了掰他攥在一起的手指。  
“放松。”  
说着，一只银晃晃的手铐“咔嚓”一下铐在了三当家的另一只手腕上。  
“OK！土肥信三，警视厅已正式将你批捕。你有什么问题，就等回了警局再……”  
美童的车刚开进仓库的大铁门，功太就听到了一声突兀刺耳的枪响——


	23. 功ちゃん终于想起369了！燃鹅……

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人帅钱有老爸强的松竹梅魅录万万没想到自己居然会事业爱情双丰收的时候春风得意马蹄疾——刹车，同为警察的恋人佐贺野功太因公受伤——失忆了！失忆就算了，居然还跟女高中生谈恋爱？于面子于真心都必须把自家男友追回来！警二代×帅交番的轻喜剧《ProposalとJoKe》——我对你的everything都是认真的！

功太感觉眼前就像过了一部电影一样，刚刚那声划破寂静的枪响，震得他的耳膜嗡嗡直响，后面那些警察的破门而入，那些特警放出的枪声，那些被反绞着手押出来的人，在他的眼底都是模糊的。  
唯有父亲倒在血泊中的身影，自己在死亡证明书上签字，那个人紧紧抱着一身腥污的自己……  
唯有这些影像，在自己眼前清晰地一幕幕滚动。  
那个人……  
“（啊）……（啊）……”  
功太发出无声的悲鸣，突然疯了一样地拨开面前的人群，冲到正被小心翼翼抬上担架的魅录身边。  
“么，么……”  
魅录握住功太捏在担架杠上的手，用虚弱的声音撑起一个温柔的笑容。  
“别急，别急。”  
“魅……录……”  
魅录笑了。  
“想起来了？”  
功太拼命点头，声音沙哑。  
“想起来了！想起来了！”  
“想起来就好。”  
魅录笑着，闭上了眼睛。  
“不要！不要！”  
功太慌张地抓紧担架杠。一旁的救护人员过来拉了拉他的衣袖。  
“抱歉，先生，我们要尽快送病人去医院抢救。”  
这时，救护车副驾驶的门打开，清四郎探出头来，跟功太打了个招呼。  
“放心，那家伙命大着呢，死不了。你要不放心的话，跟着一起上车吧！”  
于是功太迷迷糊糊地跟着上了救护车，一路上紧张地看着救护人员往魅录身上贴这样那样的电极。这期间，虽然魅录一直闭着眼睛，也没有说话。可是他的大手一直握着功太的手腕没有松开，功太也因此放心不少。  
送到清四郎家的医院之后，魅录马上就被送进了急救室进行手术。功太坐在外面的长凳上，虽然心里焦急，却也只能干等着，什么也做不了。  
过了一会儿，美童带着和弥过来了。  
“你能想起他，比什么金盔甲防弹衣都来得有用。”  
“嗯？防弹衣？”  
魅录其实早就想到，那个没头脑的青龙会三当家会一个不高兴，就来个破釜沉舟同归于尽什么的，所以他一早就在里面套上了防弹衣。  
“好在最近的防弹衣已经进化到可以防近身子弹了……”  
一旁的清四郎正在收拾手术用具。  
“你就继续作死嘛！我要是佐贺野，就算想起你了我也是断然要同你分手的。”  
“哈？”  
魅录张大了震惊的嘴巴。  
“我不相信！我不相信！”  
收拾完毕的清四郎摘掉橡胶手套，朝幼稚鬼魅录发射了一个鄙视的表情。  
“难道不是吗？你要是今天真有个三长两短……你上救护车前，他那样子你也看到了。我要是从事高危职业，肯定不会希望自己还要整天担惊受怕另一半的安危的。”  
魅录“哼”地别过脸去。  
“你们这些只懂得怜香惜玉的直男，是没有办法理解我们强攻强受的爽快的！”  
“行了，你就赶紧躺好吧！我要叫护士把你推出去了。”  
大概真的被清四郎不幸言中，看到魅录精神抖擞地被从急救室推出来，功太先是愣了一下，随即转身就往外走。  
“诶？诶，诶呦……痛……”  
可惜魅录的演技距离影帝级别还差那么一点点，压根儿没有办法打动早已看穿一切的佐贺野警官。不过他大概真的是福星护体好运非凡，不然也不会遭遇近身枪击，只在中枪部位稍微有些淤青。功太还没走到门口，忽然就呜啦啦拥进来一大帮人，一个两个都箭步如飞，无声狼嚎着照着魅录的车床就扑了过去！  
可怜功太被这潮水一般的人流冲得晕头转向，连推带挤地又被送回了回来，还差点摔倒在地！好在魅录的“躺驾”及时赶到，抓起功太的手，连拖带跑地就进了VIP病房，直接关门落锁，把一大帮探视团给挡在了外面！  
“呼……吓死个人咧！”  
魅录心有余悸地看了看已经闭紧的大门，顺了顺胸口。  
一旁的功太冷着声音问道：  
“喂，你可以松开我了吧？”  
“啊？”  
魅录低头一看，这才想起来，自己刚刚一直抓着功太的手给自己顺胸口呢！  
“呃……嘿嘿……”  
魅录谄媚地笑着，顺势把功太又往自己身边拉近一些。  
顺利把病人抢送进VIP单间的清四郎朝身边的护士招了招手，几人悄悄从病房的另一侧门退了出去。  
“功ちゃん？你生气啦？”  
功太根本懒得理他，直接抽手就要走人。魅录急忙手捂胸口，哎哟哎哟地叫起来。  
“痛……哎哟，功ちゃん……”  
“装，接着装。”  
“我可没装！”  
魅录眼泪汪汪地拉住功太的手。  
“你看，这里真的青了一块的！”  
说着就去扯自己病号服——看到魅录的右侧小腹上当真有一块淤青，功太还是不禁倒抽了一口气。  
“不是说穿了防弹衣的吗？”  
“所以我回头要跟他们反……”  
魅录瞪大了惊讶的桃花眼，眼睁睁地看着功太伏下身子，用形状漂亮色泽健康的红唇轻轻碰了一下那块淤青。  
“很痛吗？里面都检查过确定没事吗？”  
魅录愣了好一会儿，才突然回过神来似的，傻傻地“哦”了一声。  
功太朝他眨了眨眼。  
“怎么了你？”  
这话该我问你才是吧？魅录只觉下身一阵发紧。  
他的功ちゃん真的恢复记忆了吗？怎么好像哪里又有点不对了？以前有这么撩过自己吗？  
“功，功ちゃん？”  
魅录声音沙哑，喉咙阵阵发紧，下身不可抑制地将病号服顶起了一顶饱满的帐篷。  
“嗯？”  
功太没有抬起头。他又亲了亲魅录肚子上的那块淤青，随即往下，扶住魅录的腰，去亲吻他那股起的下身！  
“等一下！”  
魅录吓得一下子坐了起来！  
“功ちゃ……哎哟！”  
好死不死青在了肚子上，稍微用力一点来个仰卧起坐，很容易就折到那里。魅录忍着痛，双手抓住功太的肩膀，龇牙咧嘴地问：  
“功ちゃん，我是谁？”  
功太莫名其妙地眨了眨眼。  
“松竹梅魅录。你该不会忘了自己是谁吧？”  
“怎么可能！”  
魅录想也不想地回答道。  
“我只是因为你太主动了，才有点……”  
说着，他一把将功太搂入怀中。  
“你知道吗，这半年多，我都快等疯了！”  
功太拍了拍魅录的背。  
“我知道。お待たせ。”  
“不不不功ちゃん你不知道。”  
世间绝大多数的“我明白你的感受”“我理解你的难处”“我懂你的痛苦”都是放屁——没有亲身经历过的人，永远没办法体会那种刻骨铭心的痛彻心扉。  
“是，我不知道。”  
功太又拍了拍魅录的背。  
“所以你也不会知道，我看到躺在担架上的你的那一瞬间，心里有多恐惧！”  
两人前额相抵，温热的呼吸在对方的鼻尖落下潮湿的雾气。  
“我差点以为，自己要连最后的家人都失去了……”  
“等一下等一下！”  
魅录再次推开功太，双手扳住他的肩膀。  
“功ちゃん，你刚刚对我求婚了？”  
功太红着脸别开视线。  
“你说是就是吧。”  
“不是！必须不能是！”  
魅录狂闪一双大眼睛，眼神充满怨念。  
“这种事情当然应该由我来做。”  
“凭什么？”  
功太一巴掌挥开魅录搭在自己肩上的大手。  
“我也是男人，凭什么求婚这种耍帅的事情要让给你？”  
“因为，因为……因为你要葬进我们松竹梅家的呀！”  
“哈！”  
功太一声冷笑。  
“我总算是想起来，为什么会忘记你这个混蛋了！就是因为你的这句话！”  
“诶？”  
魅录瞬间呆住了。  
“这句话，有，有什么问题吗？”  
“没问题！一点问题都没有！”  
功太翻了个白眼，推开魅录。  
“反正你也没事了，我要回函馆去了。”  
“功ちゃん不要走！”  
魅录几乎是扑上去抓功太的手。  
就在这时，床头的对讲机里出现了清四郎不苟言笑的学术脸。  
“不好意思，打扰二位了。但是魅录，走廊上站满了你的亲卫队队员，医院方面有点困扰……”  
“啊，不好意思！我这就叫他们撤退！”  
已经走到门口的功太发出鄙夷的冷笑。  
“莺莺燕燕。”  
对讲机那头，清四郎接着说：  
“那啥，好像那个叫歌子的JK也来了。”  
“诶？——”


	24. 番外1：歌子同学，你知道的太多了！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人帅钱有老爸强的松竹梅魅录万万没想到自己居然会事业爱情双丰收的时候春风得意马蹄疾——刹车，同为警察的恋人佐贺野功太因公受伤——失忆了！失忆就算了，居然还跟女高中生谈恋爱？于面子于真心都必须把自家男友追回来！警二代×帅交番的轻喜剧《ProposalとJoKe》——我对你的everything都是认真的！

魅录跟功太万万没想到，歌子居然会千里迢迢地从函馆来东京——探望……  
“没有没有，你们误会了。”  
歌子坐在椅子上，看到对面两个排排坐在床边，两手认真摆在膝盖上的警察，忍不住“扑哧”笑了出来。  
“你，你们不用这样，哈哈哈哈……好好笑哦哈哈哈哈……”  
“歌子……”  
无视JK的笑声，功太把背挺得更直了。  
“歌子，有一件很重要的事，我必须跟你说。”  
“哦？”  
见功太这么认真，歌子收了笑声。她稍微往前凑了一些，看看魅录，又看看功太。  
“你是不是想说，你们两个其实在交往？”  
“是的。”——魅录  
“纳尼？”——功太  
歌子靠回到椅子上，掩嘴笑了出来。  
“那个，小森警官跟我说了哟，你们在交往的事……”  
“诶？！”  
这下，两人的语气词总算统一了。  
“怎么会……”  
“其实呢……”  
歌子说着，突然红了脸。她别开视线。  
“那个，其实，是我，我有次去找松竹梅警官的时候，不小心听到了……”  
[允悲]  
魅录捂脸，还贼兮兮地透过悄悄张开的指缝，看一旁功太的表情。  
没想到，功太却是一脸懵逼。  
“什么……声音？”  
“诶？”  
魅录吓得赶紧挪开了挡在眼睛上的手。  
“诶？诶诶？”  
魅录握紧功太的肩膀。  
“功ちゃん，我是谁？”  
“你干嘛又问我这个问题？”  
因为，因为你的记忆好像又出问题了……还是说，功ちゃん其实你的脑袋里装着卡带？每段记忆要通过洗掉前面的覆盖重录？  
一想到这儿，魅录又觉得自己可能之前这小半年都白用功了……  
功太感觉魅录的表情有些奇怪，不由得多看了两眼。  
“あの……”  
对面的歌子看不下去了。  
“虽然我不太懂男生和男生的感情，但是既然你们都已经在交往了，我当然是选择祝福咯！”  
“谢谢你。”  
魅录向歌子送去感激的星星眼。功太则是不好意思地低下了头。  
“不过，你们这样的话，将来不能像一般情侣那样结婚也没关系吗？”  
“结婚……”  
魅录握住功太搁在膝盖上的手，眼中饱含深情。  
“干，干嘛突然这样？”  
功太有点不好意思地想要将手抽回，却被魅录紧紧握住。  
“功ちゃん，你想要那张纸还是那个仪式？我两个都可以给你哦！”  
“讨厌啦你们！”  
歌子简直要扇风透气大呼辣眼睛了。  
“不要在人家面前突然搞求婚嘛！”  
“不，不是的。”  
功太的脸更红了。然而魅录只是一直看着他，笑容温柔得出水。  
突然，魅录视线一转，对着歌子嘿嘿一笑。  
“你要是想结婚的话，我看那个经常陪你来派出所的小哥可以考虑啊！”  
被魅录这么一说，歌子的脸“唰”的就红了。  
“这，这种事情，要慢慢来的……”


	25. 夜勤病栋之扰民篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人帅钱有老爸强的松竹梅魅录万万没想到自己居然会事业爱情双丰收的时候春风得意马蹄疾——刹车，同为警察的恋人佐贺野功太因公受伤——失忆了！失忆就算了，居然还跟女高中生谈恋爱？于面子于真心都必须把自家男友追回来！警二代×帅交番的轻喜剧《ProposalとJoKe》——我对你的everything都是认真的！

自从发现功太虽然想起了自己，却忘记了这半年来的事情，魅录就陷入了另一种莫名的恐慌之中。

功太从浴室出来，见魅录盘腿坐在床上，抓着手机一副苦思冥想的样子。

“干嘛呢？”

“功ちゃん……”

仔细想想，魅录觉得清四郎的建议还是蛮具有建设性的。这么一想，他看功太的眼神也不由得饥渴了起来。

“干嘛那种眼神看我？”

“谁让功ちゃん这么好看！”

魅录“唰”一下闪到功太身边，不等他反应，手里的帕子已经过到了魅录手里。

“你总是这样，每次都不吹头发。跟你说过多少次了，会感冒的。”

“我这不是给你找事做么。”

功太嘟囔着，两条长腿盘到床上，背对着魅录，不让他看到自己被浴室的水蒸气熏红的脸。

魅录笑着，就着两人的姿势，从后面搂住爱人。

“功ちゃん……”

魅录把温热的呼吸印在功太的颈侧。功太被吹得缩了缩脖子。

“痒……”

“那这样呢？”

魅录说着，伸出舌头，顺着功太的颈侧一路舔上去。

“啊……”

功太情不自禁地呻吟出声。他的脖子仿佛被魅录舔得扬起一般，绷出了一条令人饥渴的直线。

“不要……闹……”

“闹啥？闹太套？”

要不是被情欲左右，功太肯定是要翻起白眼的。

魅录一边舔吻功太的颈侧，一边充满怨念地说道：

“好不容易让你想起以前的事情，怎么又把最近的忘了呢？”

功太仰起头，喉间流出呻吟。

“啊……忘，忘什么了……”

“你说呢？”

魅录说着，舌尖舔过功太的耳垂，吻到了左边的太阳穴上。

“功ちゃん，你的死穴可掌握在我的手上哦！”

魅录说着，嘴上微微用力，在功太的太阳穴上吮出了一个浅浅的印子。

“这样子，你就不会忘了吧。”

“哼。”

功太自鼻间哼出一声冷笑。

“我的死穴是你，怎么会忘。”

话音刚落，功太就感觉尾椎处被什么滚烫的硬物顶住了。

“你顶到我了。”

功太红着脸轻声提醒。魅录凑到他的耳边，用热气吹红他的整只耳朵。

“你浪到我了。”

魅录哑着嗓子，扳过功太的头，咬住他的嘴唇。

“嗯……”

功太回应着魅录的吻，身体逐渐升温。他的手胡乱地扯开刚刚才在浴室穿好的衣服。魅录抓住他的手，直接一个用力——衣服上的纽扣“啪啪啪”的应声坠下，有的掉在床上，有的滚落床底。

“你，你神经啊！”

功太责备道。

“这可是病号服。”

“就算是晚礼服又怎样？”

没几下功夫，两人就面对面脱得赤条条了。

“功ちゃん功ちゃん，我以前怎么不知道，你这么会撩人？”

“那是你笨。”

功太两手扶在魅录肩上，手腕用力一推，男人应声倒在床上。

“配合得不错。”

“必须的。”

魅录笑着眨了眨眼。功太做了个恶寒的表情。他俯下身子，压在魅录身上。两人的欲望抵在一起，摩擦得愈发烫了。

“快点。”

功太眯起迷人的勾魂眼，主动抬起腰，用湿漉漉的后穴去蹭魅录的分身。

“功，功ちゃん等一下，我去拿套套……”

“啊，不，不用了……”

功太那双被情欲迷蒙得水润润的大眼睛眨啊眨，迫不及待地撅起圆润的翘臀，主动去够魅录下身的那根擎天柱。魅录的呼吸愈发急促，忍不住伸手在爱人的屁股上拍出一个浅红的掌印。

“功ちゃん，你真的变浪了。水都滴到我那儿了。”

说着抓稳功太的腰，凑到他耳边，笑道：

“不过我喜欢。”

用力往上一挺——

“啊——”

炽热的欲望冲破重重阻力，一鼓作气地顶到了体内的敏感位置，一跳一跳地挑逗着。功太印象中，这大概是两人第一次真正意义上的肌肤相亲。感受到体内的烧火棍有遇热膨胀的趋势，功太微微扭腰，让顶端在自己的体内尽情研磨。

“就，这，这次。下不为例，啊……啊……”

“啊……功ちゃん……”

魅录爽得头皮发麻，眼前花花绿绿的一片模糊。他躺倒在床铺上，一手抓着功太的腰，一手胡乱地在爱人的胸前胡摸海揉。

“功ちゃん，功ちゃん……”

功太握住魅录在自己胸前作妖的手，同自己的十指紧扣。

“我，我才没有忘……啊……只，只是……啊，太，太尴尬啦，啊，啊……”

魅录的腰跟上了马达似的，突突突的拼命往上顶。功太只觉得自己的五脏六腑都要被顶穿了似的，腰身终于支持不住，栽倒在魅录身上。

魅录抱紧功太，胡乱地啄吻他的侧脸。

“功ちゃん，功ちゃん……喜欢你，好喜欢好喜欢……”

“啊，啊，慢，慢一点……要，要不行了……啊……”

“这就不行了？我可是能坚持一晚……”

正说着，病房里的对讲机突然“呜啦呜啦”地响了起来——

“啊啊啊——”

滚烫的热流毫无征兆地喷薄而出，烫得功太眼前一片白光，也跟着射了出来。

“怎么……”

抬头一看，才发现魅录正铁青着脸，恨不得咬碎一口尖牙，恶狠狠地瞪着床头的通话器——通话器的那头，是清四郎冷静而无情的声音：

“尊敬的用户，我们抱歉地通知您：VIP病房内的病床可以承受高频率的震动，但隔壁单间的病人已濒临崩溃，请立即停止……”

魅录一巴掌拍停了清四郎的话，咬牙切齿道：

“停你妹的止！老子都特么早泄了！”


	26. 我为功ちゃん穿婚纱，功ちゃん入赘到我家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人帅钱有老爸强的松竹梅魅录万万没想到自己居然会事业爱情双丰收的时候春风得意马蹄疾——刹车，同为警察的恋人佐贺野功太因公受伤——失忆了！失忆就算了，居然还跟女高中生谈恋爱？于面子于真心都必须把自家男友追回来！警二代×帅交番的轻喜剧《ProposalとJoKe》——我对你的everything都是认真的！

功太回到函馆没多久，有一天，歌子突然一脸神秘地找到了他。  
“我听魅录警官说了哟！”  
“什么？”  
功太一脸疑惑地看着歌子。  
“他跟你说什么了吗？”  
“没，没什么。”  
看着歌子的奇怪表情，功太只觉得自己的右眼皮一抽一抽地跳。  
“我说，你跟歌子说什么了吗？”  
晚上例行通话时，功太企图从魅录嘴里套出点什么蛛丝马迹。可惜，魅录这次倒是嘴巴紧得很，丝毫不为电话那头的美色所动。  
“我都是因为功ちゃん才认识的歌子他们。又不是很熟，就算要说也会跟清四郎他们说呀！”  
也是……  
功太不置可否地点了点头。  
“反正我警告你，不许再想上次那样，害我吓得半死了！”  
“Yes sir！”  
魅录在电话那头敬了个动作标准的礼。  
“被功ちゃん关心了，高兴！”  
“幼稚。”  
功太翻了个白眼。  
“没什么事的话我就挂了。”  
“呸呸呸呸呸！”  
电话那头的魅录大声说道。  
“不准说那个字。”  
“嗯。”  
功太应了一声。  
“不行不行，太敷衍了！来，重来一遍，要认真的，严肃的，诚恳的。”  
即便隔着电话，功太都能想象得出魅录跟自己讲话时那极度认真的表情。他不由得哑笑出声，心想：不过一个随口说出的字，居然也能紧张成这样……  
但是仔细想想，心里其实还挺甜的。  
即便这么细微的地方，也有人在关心着注意着——突然好像有点能够理解，为什么那些女孩子会沉迷恋爱了。  
他清了清喉咙，认真的，严肃的，诚恳的，说：  
“我答应你。”  
没有预料之中的兴奋的哇哇乱叫，电话那头沉默了好一会儿，才断断续续地传来男人抽泣的声音。  
“功ちゃん，你，你要记住你说的话。呜呜，呜呜呜……”  
什么情况？怎么搞得跟生离死别似的？  
“喂，魅录。你没事吧？”  
紧紧贴着耳朵的手机，把功太的耳廓烫出了一圈红色。他仔细听着电话那头的动静。  
“你人在哪里？”  
“啊？”  
魅录的声音里还夹杂着呜咽。  
“我，我在外面。”  
“野外吗？我怎么觉得你那儿风很大的样子？”  
“是空调风啦！不信你听。”  
魅录说着，还真把手机举到空中晃了晃。  
“是哦。”  
功太冷笑一声。  
“你那空调里住着夜行动物吧？还会咕咕叫的。”  
所以魅录现在到底在哪儿呢？  
功太猜得没错，魅录现在的确就在野外。  
正缩在帐篷里抽鼻子，身上穿着早已风尘仆仆灰头土脸的婚纱。  
他的手指在屏幕上划来划去，计算着地图上的路线。  
“功ちゃん，要等我哦！明天就到了。”  
那天晚上，功太翻来覆去地睡不好，脑子里一会儿出现魅录被熊叼走，一会儿梦见自己被魅录按在野外的树干上这样那样……  
晕晕乎乎的折腾了一晚上，功太第二天早上起床时，整个人的状态可谓down到了极点——呆毛是炸的，眼圈是黑的，内裤是湿的，腰背是酸的……  
“要死了……”  
功太对着浴室里的镜子发愁。  
“这样怎么上班？”  
更要命的是，抓过手机才发现，居然有7个未接来电！还都是办公室打来的！  
这时，第8通从办公室来的电话到了！  
“喂？”  
“天啊我的小功太佐贺野巡查长！”  
电话那头，终于等到功太接电话的小森劈头盖脸就是一通狼嚎：  
“快来派出所！出大案子了！”  
“诶？！”  
一听说有大案要案，功太体内那祖传的刑侦魂瞬间就燃起了噌噌的小火苗。然而蹬着脚踏车在上班的路上一路狂奔，他却越想越觉得蹊跷。  
“奇怪，如果真的是什么要紧的案子，山本桑怎么不先行上报处理，还有时间打7个电话过来通知我？”  
心里虽然生疑，但脚上速度却没有减慢。很快，他就拐过了最后一个街角，进入了最后的百米冲……击……  
“什，什么情况？”  
一辆闪瞎狗眼的大红色敞篷法拉利大刺刺地横在派出所门口！上面还坐着两个穿着婚纱的……  
“你你你你们不是……”  
坐在车上的两人，正是魅录的有闲瞎折腾队友——黑着脸的是清四郎，一边搔首弄姿一边撩路人的是美童。  
这里本就不是什么大地方，突然来了一部这么拉风的跑车，上面还坐着两个长得有点man的新娘，路边早已挤满了围观的吃瓜群众。  
“让一下，不好意思，让一下……”  
派出所门口被塞死，功太只得下来推车，硬着头皮往车棚挤。  
“功太警官！”  
这个时候，功太恰恰最不希望遇到的事情就是被人点名了。然而越是怕什么越是来什么！  
“诶，功太警官，你快看！第三位新娘也出来了！”  
什么情况？  
功太完全被眼前的混乱场面搞懵逼了，等他擦亮眼睛看清现实的瞬间，身穿婚纱，化着淡装的魅录已经一步一拐地踩着高跟鞋，在歌子和小森一人一边的搀扶下，一脚高一脚低地来到功太跟前了。  
“这，这是……”  
“功ちゃん。”  
功太上上下下打量了一番眼前的这个身着奇装异服的家伙——头花有些皱，两边抹胸好像大小有点不对称，裙摆上沾了不少像是泥点的可疑污渍，高跟鞋的鞋跟也断了一只……  
“唉……”  
功太揉了揉额头，轻声叹了口气。  
旁边，又有好事的路人起哄道：  
“我今早出来晨练的时候，就说怎么有人穿着婚纱开摩托车。功太警官，原来是你家的新娘呀！”  
功太无视旁人的叽叽喳喳，压低声音，用命令的口吻对魅录说：  
“脱掉鞋子！提起裙摆！我数三声！一！二！撒……”  
“三”字的音还没发全，功太就一手把自行车往旁边一推，一手拽起魅录，挤开围观的人群冲了出去！  
“哎呀！跑了跑了！”  
“新娘害羞咯！”  
等两人的身影已然消失在拐角，人群里才有人突然反应过来：  
“诶，我怎么觉得新娘看着有些眼熟啊？”  
“啊，魅录警官！”  
靠在跑车旁看热闹的小森终于忍不住爆笑出声：  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……哈哈哈哈哈……”  
歌子赶紧扶住笑得东倒西歪的小森。  
旁边有好事者问：  
“小森警官，你认识那新娘？”  
歌子有些紧张地看着小森。小森却是笑着擦了擦溢出眼角的泪珠。  
“认识啊哈哈活哈哈，那是魅录警官的双胞胎妹妹。”  
哼，你们这对狗男男，这下可欠我一个大人情咯！  
再说那对“落荒而逃”的狗男男。功太一路拽着魅录，几乎是将刚刚骑车上班的那段路一口气跑完，直到把魅录甩进家里反锁上门，他才举起了愤怒的拳头！  
“你个神……呼，呼……等一下……”  
刚刚那一路跑得太急，实在是上气不接下气。功太举到半空中的拳头，也不得不软绵绵地耷拉着。  
“等我喘过气来了再揍……”  
还弓在那里喘着气的腰身突然被一把揽过拉入怀里，功太差点一口气没接上来！  
“咳！咳咳！咳……”  
魅录赶紧伸手轻拍功太的后背帮他顺气。  
“后背拍拍，咳嗽拜拜。后背拍拍……”  
“够了。”  
功太强行吞下几口气，把自己推离魅力的胸膛。魅录没有放开他，两手依然环在他的腰上。  
“你知道你在干什么吗？”  
魅录点头。  
“来跟功ちゃん结婚。”  
“你……”  
功太竟一时接不上话。卡带了将近一分钟，才讷讷道：  
“头花也不知道在哪个路口掉的，婚纱也脏兮兮的，抹胸都快歪成另外两朵蝴蝶骨了，还有脚……”  
仿佛认命一般地叹了口气，功太拿开魅录环在自己腰上的手，蹲下身子，心疼地摸了摸魅录的脚背。  
“功ちゃん……”  
“抬起脚来我看看？肯定都磨破了……”  
说着握住魅录的右脚脚踝向上抬。  
“哎哟哎哟，要摔了。”  
魅录笨拙地抬起右脚，张开双手努力保持平衡。  
“功ちゃん，不用这……”  
想不到男人居然捧着自己的右脚，低头凑过去亲吻落满灰的脚背。  
“功ちゃん……”  
眼泪瞬间就失控一般地涌了出来！魅录捂住嘴巴，红着眼别开脸。刚才一路跑来，脚底板被各种石子儿沙粒扎的疼痛，此刻早已被抛到了脑后！  
“バカ。”  
功太眼神上挑，语气温柔。  
“下不为例。听到没有？”  
“嗯嗯嗯。”  
魅录忙不迭地点头。过了一会儿，他才突然反应过来，瞪大眼睛看着功太。  
“功ちゃん，你你你你答应了？”  
功太别开视线，两只耳朵红红的。  
“你说呢？”  
“功ちゃん！”  
魅录激动地蹲下身子，一把抱住面前的男人。  
“太好了功ちゃん！要入松竹梅家的祖坟咯！”  
“……”


End file.
